Una canción para Albert
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: ...Acerca de los sentimientos y vivencias de Candy por su príncipe Albert, expresados a través de canciones... Una secuela para la historia original.
1. Chapter 1 Corazón de Poeta

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes del anime y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y compañía, yo solo los tomo prestaditos para darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación y jugar a que les doy un final feliz.**  
**_

_El siguiente fanfic es acerca de como me imagino que hubiera seguido la historia original entre Candy y Albert después de terminado el anime.  
_

**Una canción para Albert**_  
_

**Capítulo I:**** Corazón de Poeta**

Otra noche más escribiendo en mi diario, mientras escucho el golpeteo del viento en el vidrio de la ventana y veo las ramas de los árboles mecerse afuera en la oscuridad.

Algo me dice que esta noche para mí el sueño va a tardar, por lo que me levanto a observar el firmamento nocturno y trato de buscar la constelación de la Osa Mayor, que una vez me enseñaste.

Con pereza me apoyo en el alfeizar del gran ventanal y empiezo a unir con mi dedo las estrellas. Me siento orgullosa, pues me doy cuenta que lo he aprendido bien.

Con felicidad pienso que hay algo más de ti dentro de mí.

No se me dan muy bien esta materia, pero a ti te fascina y te admiro por eso. Por tu simplicidad para ver todas las cosas y tu facilidad para aprenderlas, para estudiar lo que te gusta.

Debo reconocerlo. No sé si estaba lista pero otra vez el travieso Cupido me ha atacado y cuando creía estar resquebrajada. Lo ha hecho por sorpresa, colocando un halo de luz ante mis ojos. Me ha sanado por una parte, pero sé que a la larga me va a volver a hacer enfermar.

Siento que esta vez el golpe se viene más fuerte y no hay manera en que lo pueda detener. Va a ser lo más grande que me haya sucedido en la vida. Lo presiento.

Mi corazón está agitado esta noche, y esa emoción se debe al solo hecho de pensar en ti… en tu nombre.

"_Albert…"_

_Tiene la expresión de una flor,_

_la voz de un pájaro,_

_él ama como luna llena de un mes de Abril…_

"_¡Albert!"…_Eso fue lo que exclamé sorprendida al descubrir tu verdadera identidad. No solo que eras el Jefe de la familia Andrew o el padrino que me había adoptado, sino que eras mi primer amor, el chico que encontrara una vez como en un sueño y que toda mi vida había anhelado volver a ver. Aquella cara dulce que me robara el corazón cuando era niña junto con la música encantada de una gaita que asemejaba el sonido de los caracoles y unas tiernas palabras formuladas para mi consuelo, para que dejara de llorar, me habían marcado para siempre. Eras quizá mi más dulce recuerdo hasta ese día, ya hace seis meses atrás en que me confesaste tu secreto.

Me pareció extraño caer en cuenta que tanto había deseado volver a encontrarte cuando siempre estuviste a mi lado, además se me hacía sumamente gracioso e increíble compararte con el alegre joven que pasaba los días conmigo, que compartía de forma tranquila mis alegrías y penurias, el amigo con el que podía pasar largas horas conversando y riendo, o cantando a todo pulmón. La persona que había permanecido siempre conmigo, demostrándome de la forma más sutil su amor.

_Tienen sus palabras calor…_

_y frío de invierno,_

_Su piel es dura como el árbol_

_que azota el viento._

El amigo que me aconsejaba y daba aliento en mis momentos de tristeza, haciéndome recordar el lado positivo de la vida, y que podía ser duro también en otras ocasiones, llamándome la atención o hablándome sin piedad al ver que estaba actuando mal.

Albert, tu espíritu libre y trabajador te hace ser un excelente ser humano; tu fuerza adquirida por tus días de labor, un guerrero preparado para enfrentar cualquier territorio, tu fuerza de voluntad un individuo para no dejarse caer y tu sencillez a pesar de haber nacido en cuna de oro, simplemente admirable.

No sabes cuanto a mi me gustaría ser como tú, tener el coraje suficiente para enfrentarme al destino cuando es necesario, pero en mi vida han sucedido cosas y aunque he sido fuerte, también me he dejado caer.

Pero haciendo a un lado mis recuerdos de desamor, mejor vuelvo a pensar en ti, que un día decidiste dejarlo todo y aventurarte a conocer el mundo, sin detenerte a pensar en lo que pudieran pensar los demás, aquellos que querían atarte. Como me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado entonces en cada uno de tus viajes, observar los paisajes que tu viste, los lugares que visitaste, las culturas que conociste. Ahora me doy cuenta que me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado siempre, mi eterno _Príncipe de la Colina_.

…_Y tiene el corazón de poeta_

_de niño grande, de hombre niño_

_capaz de amar con delirio,_

_capaz de hundirse en la tristeza…_

_Mi_ _Bert… _como te decía tu hermana de pequeñito y como te suelo molestar. Cuantas veces no me has contagiado con tu alegría y tus bromas, eres la persona con la que puedo olvidar que tengo una edad o un estatus social, con la que me siento etérea. Contigo puedo dejar todas mis preocupaciones rutinarias, me olvido de todo... cuando nos ponemos a jugar como dos chiquillos, cuando me acompañas a subir a los árboles que sabes que adoro, cuando imitas el sonido de los pájaros con tu mano, como lo aprendiste en tu estadía en África... A tu lado puedo ser yo misma sin poses, eres el ser en quien más confío.

Sé que por las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar, te gusta pasear por los inmensos jardines de Lakewood disfrutando de la naturaleza, tomándote un tiempo para pensar, para encontrar en su cobijo la calma que hace falta para tu estresada vida. Sé que llevas un gran peso sobre tus hombros que va muy diferente con todo lo que te gusta hacer, pero lo disimulas bien y aceptas las responsabilidades que se te han dado, que cayeron un día sobre ti sin que te lo esperaras. Sin embargo le das cara a la vida poniendo lo mejor de ti sin pedir nada a cambio. Eso hace que te quedes profundo dentro del corazón de los pocos que en realidad te conocemos a fondo. Siendo imposible ignorarte y no quererte.

Cuando tengo algunos días libres en mi trabajo, me suelo quedar en Lakewood para hacerte compañía. Sé que te gusta trabajar por las noches en tu estudio, pues dices que solo así encuentras concentración. Yo te bromeo diciendo que eres un marciano o algo así y tú solo te ríes, sabes que yo también lo soy y en todo el sentido de la palabra. Somos almas parecidas.

Me gusta sentarme a leer en el sofá cerca de tu escritorio, o mejor dicho fingir que lo hago porque tu sola presencia me desconcentra. A ti también te encanta leer, creo que conoces acerca de la mayoría de las grandes obras de la Literatura Universal, compartes tus opiniones sobre ellas conmigo y me prestas libros, siempre dices que leer es el mejor remedio para abstraerse de la realidad y descubrí que es cierto... claro que en tu oficina a tu lado se me hace imposible... no obstante, permanezco allí en silencio... admirando tu semblante serio al estudiar minuciosamente los papeles, mientras trabajas con ahínco, revisando informes, firmando documentos, poniendo todo en orden para el siguiente día. Tal vez ni siquiera le das importancia al hecho de mi presencia, porque sé que aún no me miras como una mujer completa, sin embargo, lo hago porque quiero que sepas que estoy ahí contigo, para ti.

_Y tiene… el corazón de poeta…_

_de vagabundo, de mendigo,_

_que así lo he conocido,_

_Y así me gusta a mi que sea…_

Quien hubiera dicho, que el héroe que conociera como un trotamundos, cuya apariencia desaliñada a primera vista me había hecho asustar, se convertiría años después en la estrella que iluminara mi vida.

Tú, que al cumplir mis dieciocho años (mi mayoría de edad), me organizaste una fiesta maravillosa, inolvidable junto con mis amigos, que como regalo reuniste a los dos viejos corceles de la mansión para que no estuvieran solos en su vejez, en un acto muy tierno, y que bailaste conmigo el vals principal en el salón, haciéndome sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo. La única, al reflejarme en tus ojos... permitiéndome también recostar mi cabeza en tu pecho mientras te abrazaba, tratando de gritarte en medio de mi desesperado silencio lo mucho que te había llegado a querer.

… _Que tenga…_

_el corazón de poeta…_

Creo que empecé a darme cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era más fuerte que la amistad o el agradecimiento, desde el día en que desapareciste de nuestro hogar en Chicago, al recuperar la memoria. Ese lugar donde habíamos forjado tantos ideales, tantos planes y sueños... Y terminé por confirmarlo unos dos días después de que me dejaras saber que eras el príncipe, cuando acostada en mi cama, observando el techo y meditando sobre la situación empecé a notar que pensar en ti me producía mariposas en el estómago, me ponía nerviosa y aunque sonara patético, de la emoción al saber que en cualquier momento iba a verte, ganas de vomitar.

Me producía sumo interés, el escuchar pronunciar tu nombre en cualquier conversación, quería tener cualquier noticia de tu existencia cuando te encontrabas lejos, para luego comenzar a juntar la información e ir intuyendo mi propia historia…comencé a vivir en una nube rosa, ilusionada, recurrí a trucos de belleza y me esmeré en mis estudios, en aprender modales de sociedad para ser una completa dama, por ser más bonita, soñando con que quizá algún día llegarías a quererme de la igual manera que yo a ti. No podía disimular la felicidad que me entraba al recibir tus cartas y la pena que me daba cuando estas demoraban más de lo normal. Te comenzaba a extrañar más de lo normal.

Con el tiempo todas esas sensaciones dentro de mí fueron variando hasta convertirse en melancolía y anhelos de ti durante tus viajes…y aquella tristeza se transformó en lágrimas que dejé cada noche sobre mi almohada después de elevar una oración por ti, para que te encontraras bien, donde quiera que estuvieras.

_Tiene la arrogancia del sol,_

_Mirada cándida,_

_Su piel de nieve se hace fuego_

_cerca de mí…_

Eres_ William Albert Andrew…_el jefe de una de las familias más nobles de toda la ciudad y dueño de muchos negocios. Que podría tener todo lo que quisiera con el solo chasquear de los dedos, más las cosas materiales te importan poco, y sin embargo eres capaz de enfrentarte arriesgando incluso tu propia vida para proteger a los que amas.

Recordé esa noche en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, que con anterioridad al escuchar tu nombre imaginaba un abuelo de unos ochenta años de edad, cosa que me hizo reír. Tu a mi lado en el balcón me miraste con suspicacia y me diste un empujoncito con el hombro haciendome reír aún más, quizá pensaste que me estaba burlando de ti, pero es inevitable que el ser humano recuerde cosas graciosas y le den luego ganas de sonreír. Después te expliqué la verdad. Todo me parecía tan increíble en esos momentos, después de unos meses de no verte desde nuestra reunión en el Hogar de Pony, estabas allí a mi lado tan galante y buen mozo, aunque en el fondo solo seguías siendo el mismo intrépido aventurero, como un vendaval, inalcanzable y misterioso. Mi mejor amigo y compañero, cuya mirada azul me infundía calma y pasividad, haciéndome sentir segura, recordándome que todo estaba bien porque me encontraba bajo su protección.

Me estabas empezando a enamorar desde ya de una manera loca, como nunca antes había sentido, colocando dentro de mi sentimientos que con el tiempo amenazarían con explotar como una bomba de tiempo al no poder ser correspondidos.

Más hay indicaciones que me dicen que también sientes algo por mí, lo puedo encontrar en tus ojos, lo reconozco dentro de nuestras miradas que a veces se abstraen la una en la otra al conversar sobre los mismos intereses y de las cosas que nos emocionan, pues como ya lo dije antes somos muy parecidos. Lo siento en nuestros inesperados roces que producen electricidad, también sé que a veces cuando te descubro mirándome te pones rojo, _"En que estarías pensando"..._ todo eso me da un pequeño brillo de esperanza.

Y es así como llego a estos días, a la noche de hoy. Una de las últimas de mis vacaciones, las que decidí pasarlas en Lakewood para estar a tu lado. Más tú has estado ocupado con tus asuntos estas dos semanas...y no me has tomado en cuenta, casi no has tenido tiempo para mí…

...Me dormiré… trataré de soñar contigo… y con la posibilidad de que tal vez mañana por fin podamos estar juntos.

_Es amigo y amante fiel_

_De las estrellas,_

_Camina junto a mi soñando_

_Con cosas bellas…_

Todo ha sido extraño desde que me desperté...

Después de abrir los ojos por un momento hasta hubiera jurado que seguía durmiendo… si no fuera por que sentí el cálido dorso de tu mano rozando mi mejilla, preguntándome si estaba bien, y como había dormido…. Entonces recapacité que aún seguía en mi cama, en mi cuarto, en bata y tú también estabas allí.

_-¡Albert!-_ exclamé sentándome, a la vez que me perdía en tu profunda mirada azul - _¿Qué haces… aquí?-_

Entonces sonreíste dulcemente, con esa forma seductora que tanto te caracteriza y dijiste con tu voz profunda

_-¿Quieres escaparte conmigo princesa…solo por hoy?-_

Yo acepté en seguida emocionada sin detenerme a pensarlo, lanzándote los brazos al cuello, sin importarme ya nada, me sentía completamente feliz.

No sé de qué manera te amo Albert, ni como llegué a hacerlo. Pasaste de un amigo a un hermano, de un hermano a un padrino y ahora te quiero como un amor, como a un amante. Ni yo misma me entiendo con claridad pero solo sé que te amo.

Salimos de mañanita, sin ser vistos. Caminamos hasta el establo donde sacaste la motocicleta que guardas allí y que la tía abuela no soporta ver por considerarla peligrosa. Colocaste un casco sobre mi cabeza recordándome que era para mi protección y te ajustaste tus gafas para evitar el viento antes de subir, yo me senté detrás de ti aferrándome a tu cintura. Así arrancamos.

Me explicaste en el trayecto que efectivamente habías estado muy ocupado durante todos esos días y que por eso no habías podido dedicarme el tiempo necesario, pero que te hacía muy feliz que estuviera allí, ya que el ver mi sonrisa y mi paciencia te daba fuerza para continuar y esforzarte más en bien de la familia. Que en varias ocasiones habías querido enviar todo al carajo por estar a mi lado, pero que hasta ese día no habías podido conseguir tiempo libre. Por lo que le habías indicado minusciosamente a George que nadie nos molestara. Ese día querías que fuera solo para los dos.

De repente empecé a sentir que todo a nuestro alrededor en la naturaleza parecía mágico, brillante, el universo mismo parecía querer conspirar para que nuestro día fuera perfecto, o serían impresiones mías a causa del amor, a estas alturas no lo sé. Simplemente me dejé llevar y recosté mi cabeza sobre tu espalda, mientras se me escapaba un suspiro y sentía la fresca brisa del verano sobre mi cara.

_-Sujétate bien Princesa _– me dijiste y aceleraste, te encantaba la velocidad.

Yo sentía que mientras más nos alejábamos en esa motocicleta, dejábamos a un lado los papeles que nos tocaba representar a diario en el teatro de la vida, dejábamos atrás a la Enfermera y al Ejecutivo, jefe de familia, y volvíamos a ser los mismos verdaderos amigos, las mismas almas sencillas que se regocijaban observando un paisaje o mirando el firmamento estrellado al anochecer, aquellas que encontraban en el silencio de la soledad, consejos, y que se tenían el uno para el otro como apoyo…

…_Y tiene el corazón de poeta_

_de niño grande, de hombre niño_

_capaz de amar con delirio_

_capaz de hundirse en la tristeza…_

Nos adentramos en el bosque, que por cierto conocías perfectamente, alejándonos de la civilización. Antes de eso desayunamos en un hostal de los alrededores y conseguimos provisiones de comida para el resto del día.

Recorrimos la orilla del río, los alrededores de la cascada, las colinas y valles de las afueras de la ciudad. Lugares que para ambos encerraban tantos recuerdos.

Ibas señalándome paisajes y sitios, hablándome de ellos como un guía turístico en su trabajo, me complacía tanto verte en armonía con la naturaleza y tu afinidad con los animales, a quienes dedicabas tu verdadera profesión. Te me asemejabas a un espíritu de los bosques, encantador y bello, de esos que hablaban las antiguas leyendas.

Un dios juguetón, me corregí después de que te escondieras tras de un árbol, haciéndome llamarte, y que al salir me lanzaras un cerro de hojas secas. Entonces salí corriendo detrás de ti para vengarme. Nos pusimos a jugar como dos niños en la arboleda.

Rato después encontramos la vieja y desvencijada cabaña de los Andrew, aquella que había sido tu refugio en tus días de escape. La limpiamos un poco, luego hicimos un picnic junto al río cerca de allí y terminamos por bañarnos dentro de sus aguas. Reconozco que fue la mejor tarde de mi vida.

Ya casi al anochecer regresamos a la pequeña casa, porque debíamos cambiarnos antes de volver a Lakewood, pero debíamos calentarla antes de eso, puesto que ya comenzaba a hacer frío.

Te observe, mientras me sobaba yo misma los brazos, abrazándome para protegerme del fuerte viento de la ría. Estabas ocupado en talar madera para encender en la chimenea. Tenías el cabello húmedo cayendo hasta tus hombros desnudos, recientemente lo habías cortado un poco. Admiré tu fuerza, tus musculosos brazos, tu recio vientre. Todo aquello en ti que nunca podría ser mío. Sabía que si no me decidía pronto, terminaría por perderte de alguna manera. Encontrarías a alguien o el trabajo arduo nos separaría. Más sabía que tú no serías el que diera el primer paso, y si sentías algo o no, no lo confesarías pues respetabas los lazos legales que te unían a mí como padre adoptivo. Por lo que debía ser yo quien me armara de valentía para sacar a flote el asunto, para descubrir por fin si eran verdad mis suposiciones, si la ilusión que veía en tus ojos al mirarme no era solo un espejismo producto de mi imaginación… Pero era tan difícil hacerlo.

Sentí de repente que me invadían los nervios mezclados con la desesperanza de que pudieras no corresponder a mis sentimientos, entonces el frío empezó a cernirse más implacable sobre mi, por lo que tuve que agacharme abrazándome las piernas para evitar sufrir un colapso repentino de hipotermia.

Tú lo notaste y te acercaste enseguida preocupado, me tomaste entre tus brazos y me llevaste al interior de la casa mientras yo tiritaba. Una vez dentro, me colocaste suavemente sobre el sofá de la sala y pusiste una toalla sobre mí. Luego te encargaste de encender el fuego.

Fue así como lentamente, al sentir la calidez de las brasas me fue volviendo el alma al cuerpo.

_-¿Qué te pasó pequeña, estás bien?_ – preguntaste sin poder ocultar la preocupación. Te había hecho asustar.

Asentí levemente, mirándote con ternura, agradeciéndote por todos tus cuidados

- _Gracias_- expresé

- _Me diste un buen susto, te pusiste pálida_- confesaste, acomodándome el flequillo de mi cabello que para entonces debía estar hecho un verdadero desastre, pero que sin embargo no te importaba, tu mirada solo reflejaba dulzura. Entonces hiciste algo que me dejó pasmada en el puesto, acariciaste mi mejilla y con tu dedo pulgar me rosaste los labios. Sentí que el corazón se me detenía un momento para luego empezar a latir desbocado. Que sucedería si me quedaba allí, pedí permiso presa de los nervios y salí disparada a una habitación cercana, con la excusa que tenía que cambiarme o pescaría un buen resfriado. Ni siquiera miré que expresión pusiste.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, después de cerrar la puerta y apoyarme en ella, me reproché el haber huido de esa forma. Tanto me esmeraba por demostrarte que no era una niña y terminaba comportándome como una, tal vez era cierto como decían mis madres del Hogar de Pony y sí me hacía falta madurar.

"_Cobarde"_ me recriminé

… _Y tiene el corazón de poeta_

_De vagabundo de mendigo,_

_Y así lo he conocido_

_Y así me gusta a mí que sea…_

Rato después cuando salí, tú ya te habías cambiado y permanecías cerca del fuego sentado en el piso, viendo arder las llamas mientras sancochabas un malvavisco. Me hiciste señas sobre la alfombra que hacia unas horas habíamos barrido para que me sentara a tu lado. Fui hasta allí.

_-¿Cómo sigues?_- quisiste saber con interés, pasándome un palito con malvavisco pero entonces pasé, no tenía ganas – _Pensé que te ibas a desmayar, tenías los labios azules- _confesaste

- _Siento mucho haberte asustado_- respondí, notando como tu cercanía me causaba timidez. Bajé la mirada

- _A veces me recuerdas tanto a mi hermana Rosemary – comentaste – una mirada, alguna acción… quizá es el color de tus ojos tan similar a los de ella…-_ analizaste, y yo me dije

"_Perfecto"_, tenías que compararme con tu hermana. Más, pronto alejé cualquier sarcástico pensamiento de mi cabeza, al recordar que Rosemary Andrew había muerto joven y era además la mamá de mi amado e inolvidable Anthony, mi primer gran amor, quien estaba ahora en el cielo junto a ella. Una sombra de tristeza comenzó a invadirme pero se disipó con prontitud al escucharte aclarar…

_-Pero no eres ella…- _

Me dieron ganas de abrazarte

- ... _Sin embargo,_ n_o quiero perderte de la misma forma_- agregaste, haciendo alusión a la enfermedad que terminara con ella. La Neumonía. Vi como tus ojos también reflejaban tristeza por lo que sin poder contenerme te tomé una mano, para recordarte algo que quisiera que siempre tuvieras presente.

- _No me perderás, siempre tendrás a la revoltosa Candy a tu lado para hacerte la vida de cuadritos _– bromeé, moviendo los dedos de mi mano derecha de forma maquiavélica y acercándolos a tu cuello para hacerte cosquillas. Logré mi propósito que era hacerte sonreír.

_- Mi Candy _- exclamaste, acercándome a ti para encerrarme en un abrazo. Casi nunca hablábamos del tema pero conocía cuanto te dolía. Sabía que al igual que yo eras un solitario y que habías pasado por momentos duros en la vida como la perdida de tu madre al nacer y después la de tu padre cuando eras todavía un niño. Tu hermana se había hecho cargo de ti con mucho amor entonces, pero el destino aciago a la larga también te la había quitado. Yo en cambio ni siquiera sabía quienes eran mis padres, si vivían o no, a veces me ponía a pensar que podrían ser cualquier persona que se cruzara conmigo en la calle y yo ni siquiera lo sabría.

Poseemos historias paralelas, por ello entiendo perfectamente tu rebeldía y tus sentimientos de soledad. Es curioso que la vida haya juntado nuestros caminos para complementarnos mutuamente.

_-¿Qué edad tenías cuando se fue?_ – me atreví a preguntarte

- _Trece, la edad que tenía cuando me encontré en una colina a una linda niñita llorona _- respondiste.

_-¡Albert!_- te empujé por broma, porque claramente te referías a mí

- _Sí… sus ojos se parecían tanto a los tuyos, pero eran más oscuros_- repusiste, acariciándome la mejilla. Yo disfrutaba tanto de estar a tu lado, quería que aquel momento para los dos solos durara toda la eternidad. Afuera ya había anochecido inundándonos de oscuridad. Podía ver reflejado el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea en tus ojos mientras me mirabas.

- _Debió ser muy duro para ti_- comenté. Tú volviste la vista hacia el fuego para empezar a recordar.

- _Rosemary era mi pariente más cercana, se transformó en una madre para mí, sustituyendo a la que nunca llegué a conocer… Mi padre secretamente siempre me culpó de la muerte de mi verdadera madre, por lo que jamás se atrevía a estar cerca de mí. Al morir él, yo recibí por derecho al ser el único varón portador del apellido Andrew la responsabilidad de dirigir todos los negocios de la familia. Tuvieron que esconder mi identidad por ser demasiado joven, me convertí como te conté en mis cartas en un preso en mi propia casa, un títere que podían manejar a su antojo, me privaron de mi libertad de niño. Rosemary era la única persona que me comprendía y no me juzgaba, que me aconsejaba y me daba fuerza, valor… Cuando falleció no podía creerlo, me quedaba completamente solo, no era justo…Estaba enojado con todo y con todos… fui entonces enviado al internado San Pablo, que era solo una prisión más, al igual que en la que había vivido toda mi vida… aunque debo reconocer que allí adquirí los conocimientos necesarios para desenvolverme en mi entorno, en los negocios y en la carrera que amo que es la Veterinaria…- _hiciste una pausa corta perdido en tus memorias _-…Más no lo reconocí desde un principio y lo primero que hice al salir de allí fue revelarme ante al mundo, estaba resentido. Ir a recorrer mi propio camino, tenía dinero en cuentas bancarias, más abrí otras diferentes para que la tía abuela no pudiera manipularlas o localizarme, y me desaparecí por un lapso de dos años…porque quise…quise aprender cosas nuevas y lo conseguí. Cuando me sentí preparado regresé para hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades aunque aún vivía bajo mis preceptos, dejándoles claros a todos que ya era mayor de edad y no podían controlarme-_

-_Te entiendo Albert- comenté_- … _Cada palabra que has dicho, yo también a lo largo de esta vida me he sentido muy sola, pero me he obligado a mi misma a no dejarme caer, a ser fuerte, a aprender de las adversidades y tomarlas como experiencias, a buscar mi propio camino…y seguir de pie- _La emoción acudió a mis ojos debido a nuestras confesiones y tú te acercaste más para consolarme, tomando mi rostro entre tus manos -…_pero gracias al cielo te encontré a ti, que siempre has sido como mi hado padrino, un genio o un mago… un ángel de la guarda o algo así, permaneciendo junto a mi, ayudándome cuando más lo he necesitado, muchas veces sin siquiera decírmelo _- continué con ternura – _por todo eso hoy quiero decirte gracias, creo que nunca había tenido oportunidad más clara de hacerlo…gracias por estar allí para mí Albert –_

Despacio limpiaste las lágrimas de mis mejillas, y acercaste tus labios a mi frente para depositar sobre ella un beso, yo cerré los ojos.

- _Pequeña mía, a veces pienso que el destino nos juntó por algo…para acompañarnos quizá nuestras soledades_- dijiste

_-... quiero que así sea toda la vida mi Bert…_- te susurré acariciándote también las mejillas. Sabía que te enternecía que te llamaran así y por eso mismo lo hice. Pude notar que tus ojos también se ponían brillosos, era el momento más dulce que había vivido en mucho tiempo.

Me separé un poco para buscar algo que tenía en mi bolso, mientras tú me veías con una mezcla de emoción e interrogación. Era algo muy importante para mí.

- _Una vez nos prometimos compartir nuestras cosas. No lo he olvidado…Tenías razón es hermoso compartir secretos entre dos- _ dije sosteniendo el pequeño cuadernillo rojo entre mis manos para después entregártelo –

_- ¿Qué es esto Candy?- _preguntaste observándolo

- _Ahora más que nunca… estoy segura que deseo que tú lo tengas_- continué – _Es mi pequeño cofre de secretos, donde guardo mis anécdotas, mis aventuras, mis más bellos recuerdos, también mis peripecias, mis tristezas y mis alegrías…es mi diario-_

_-¡Candy!- _exclamaste impresionado

- _Por favor tómalo, deseo compartirlo contigo, ya no quiero que haya secretos entre los dos...- tú Albert cambiaste mi vida, mi historia y cada día que vivo sigues dándole un final feliz, es solo un presente…para el príncipe…para mi mejor amigo…- _

Lucías sorprendido, apuesto que creías no merecerlo, pero sin embargo lo aceptaste. Yo no pude seguir aguantando tu mirada y bajé la mía.

- _Gracias _- te escuché mencionar, antes de que me halaras hacia tu cuerpo y me fundieras en un fuerte e intenso abrazo, meciéndome entre tus brazos, hundiendo tu rostro entre mis cabellos, haciéndome llorar bajito de la emoción pero también elevándome a la gloria. Se sentía tan bien estar así. Quería que Dios congelara el tiempo, juro que hasta lo pedí. Me aferré fuertemente también a ti, a tu fornido cuerpo, dándote un beso en el hombro y después recargando mi cabeza sobre el, perdiéndome en el aroma de tu colonia que ni el agua del río se había podido llevar.

Mi diario estaba escrito con amor y rabia, demostraba todos mis sentimientos, mi interior, demostraba quien en verdad era yo, y quería que tu lo supieras a totalidad. Si bien a lo largo de muchas páginas estaba mencionado el nombre de Terry, mi ex novio y el desamor de esa antigua relación, ese era un capítulo que había decidido dejar atrás hacia meses y las últimas páginas eran un soplo de alegría pues solo hablaban sobre el príncipe, de quien poco a poco iba descubriendo sus secretos y me comenzaba a enamorar.

Esperaba que lo leyeras a fondo, anhelando que a partir de ese momento las cosas cambiaran entre los dos hasta hacernos dar el siguiente paso, confesar nuestros sentimientos. Sospechaba que me amabas, y esa noche el latido de tu corazón me lo confirmó.

- _Te amo Candy...-_ me pareció escucharte susurrar mientras besabas mi pelo y apoyabas tu mejilla sobre mi cabeza, pero no sé si fue solo producto de mi delirio, puesto que en esos instantes estaba perdida en tu abrazo sintiéndome la única mujer para ti y deseando serlo siempre.

Quiero que sepas que yo también te amo con toda mi alma, como nunca antes amé a nadie, lo hice una vez antes de que supiera lo que era el amor y lo haré toda mi vida. Es más creo que ya lo entendiste, pues he sido demasiado obvia con todas mis acciones, y sé lo que te detiene a confesarme lo que tú también sientes, que es algo que te ata al igual que a mí, el asunto legal que de violentarlo parecería incestuoso. Sé que no quieres complicar las cosas pues deshacerlo llevaría tiempo, pero ya veremos como remediarlo. Presiento por como me has mirado hoy bajo la luz de la luna, antes de volver a la mansión, y el beso profundo que has depositado en mi mejilla tan cerca de mi boca que pronto te me declararás, el corazón me lo dice.

...Mientras tanto... seguiré disfrutando de mis días a tu lado, junto al hombre que con la bondad de su corazón me conquistó… y tú por tu parte disfruta leyendo mi diario, apaciguando tu curiosidad jejeje y sigue escribiendo mis historias…

…_Que tenga_

_el corazón de poeta…_

* * *

_Continuará.._**_  
_**

**_Canción: Corazón de Poeta de Jeanette  
_**

_**Nota de la autora:** Hola a todas (os), me complace darles la bienvenida en este nuevo proyecto que estoy empezando =). En realidad soy una Anthonyfan de corazón, pero a veces, solo a veces cuerneo a mi guerito con su bello tío como en esta ocasión jajaja. _

_¡Muchas gracias a todas (os) por leer! Un abrazo  
_

_Belén  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Carta

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de la serie Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y compañía. Yo solo los tomo prestaditos por diversión y para inventarle finales felices. Esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro.**  
**_

_Hola chicas, que tal como han pasado, saben me tienen impresionada de lo bien han recibido esta historia, que me pongo a pensar inevitablemente quien tendrá más fans si Albert o Terry jejeje, porque ya sé que mi dulce Anthony no tiene muchas y yo soy de esos especímenes raros jajaja. De cualquier modo vamos a rendirle tributo a Albert, pero antes quiero agradecerles todo el apoyo y también por compartir este sueño conmigo. A Keilanot2, Kattie Andrew, Cyt, Lila, Verenice Canedo, Milady, RVM85, Val Rod, Sharon de Cullen y todas o todos los que leen este fanfic y aunque no dejan reviews les gusta un gran abrazo. Son chéveres.  
_

_Bien ahora respecto a la historia... si bien la vez pasada viajamos con la canción de la tierna y rebelde Jeanette, esta vez invoquemos a la maestra Laura Pausinni, quien me sirvió de inspiración con su música para escribir el siguiente capi.  
_

_Aquí dejo un link por si quieren escuchar la música watch?v=zcowPVW7GVc  
_

___¡Gracias por leer!  
_

**Capítulo II:**** La carta**

Nunca olvidaré tu expresión de desconcierto cuando frente a la reunión del Consejo Familiar a la que yo también estaba obligada a asistir por el hecho de ser tu hija adoptiva, me decidí a manifestar mi petición de dejar de pertenecer al Clan Andrew.

Sé que mi decisión causó gran asombro a todos más a mi el único que me importaba como podía reaccionar eras tú.

- _Señorita, tenga en claro que una vez dado ese paso no podrá dar vuelta atrás_- me hizo hincapié el Abogado, quizá pensando que se trataba de algún capricho de jovencita o algo dicho sin pensar. A lo mejor hasta creyeron que me encontraba loca al querer echar por la borda el lazo que me unía a una de las estirpes más honorables de Estados Unidos y Escocia.

- _Lo sé…pero ya lo he decidido_ – repuse nerviosa – _agradezco mucho a todos por el apoyo que me han brindado, por haberme acogido en la cuna de esta prestigiosa familia, pero estoy atravesando momentos importantes en mi vida y necesito tiempo para mi…para mi trabajo, la profesión que ejerzo y mis estudios… Por favor, espero que lo entiendan_ – expliqué – _Esta es la decisión que he tomado y no la voy a cambiar –_

Hubo murmullos en la habitación que en esos tensos momentos se me hicieron casi imposibles de entender. La Tía Elroy solo bufó después de dirigirme una mirada de desprecio, era como si siempre hubiera estado esperando a que yo lo manifestara y hubiera yo tardado demasiado en hacerlo. Traté de tomarlo con indiferencia ya que conocía perfectamente que nunca había sido de su total agrado y menos aún después de enterarse de que laboraba como Enfermera. Una profesión que le parecía denigrante para una _Andrew_.

- _Bien _- El Abogado se acomodó sus lentes – _Si Usted está de acuerdo Sr. William, procederemos enseguida con los debidos trámites para finiquitar la relación familiar y legal de la Srta. Candice White con Usted y la familia Andrew. Este proceso culminará dentro de 15 días_- pronunció tomando apuntes.

Tú, aún impactado por mi repentino pronunciamiento, trataste de esconder tu azoro y asentiste.

– _Si es eso lo que la Srta. Candice desea que así se haga _– decretaste

Yo estaba determinada y pude leer en tus ojos que no ibas a hacer nada por contradecirme ni detenerme. Debiste pensar que mis razones expuestas eran en parte verdaderas y estabas en lo cierto, aunque no del todo. La causa principal de la que me valiera había ocurrido días atrás.

Decidí que debía salir de allí a tomar un poco de aire pues el ambiente se sentía pesado. Reparé en cualquier excusa para abandonar la sala, mientras los murmullos de conversación seguían cada vez más fuertes y se elevaban por el aire. Pasé de largo a tu lado, esquivándote… Fue en ese corto instante cuando tu mirada de tristeza se cruzó con la mía, confesándome lo mucho que te había dolido mi resolución.

A mi también Albert, algún día lo entenderás...

No me detuve hasta llegar a mi habitación, donde me senté a mi escritorio, tomé papel y lápiz… y con mi mejor caligrafía empecé a redactar esta carta.

_Quiero decirte aquello que_

_No conseguí decir jamás,_

_Que he mantenido oculto en mí_

_Por mucho tiempo ya…_

Los días han transcurrido tan rápido desde hace una semana acá. Desde aquel encantador día que tuvimos para los dos solos. Desde la noche que nos contáramos secretos en la antigua cabaña abandonada. Desde el día que ahora considero como el mejor de mi vida.

Pensé que a partir de allí las cosas entre los dos empezarían a cambiar para bien, que nuestra afinidad por fin explotaría hasta transformar nuestra relación de amistad-familiar en algo más especial…Tú me entiendes, esto es tan difícil de explicar… aunque sospecho que desde hace tiempo ya lo sabes…

_Hay un amor que crece en mí_

_Que no sé como esconder…_

_Ahora te deseo junto a mí…_

Todo iba bien hasta la mañana siguiente a nuestro día perfecto. Cuando regresamos a la mansión era de madrugada y aún faltaban unas pocas horas para amanecer, por lo que estaba muy oscuro. Planeamos ingresar con cuidado en la casa, tratando de ser lo más sigilosos posibles, porque sabíamos que de ser encontrados nos ganaríamos un buen sermón y hasta podrían tacharnos de lascivos e indecentes. Tú veías en ello una situación graciosa, yo una comprometedora. Pero no teníamos culpa de nuestros actos, el tiempo se nos había pasado volando y cuando nos dimos cuenta nos habíamos desvelado en medio de nuestras amenas conversaciones e iban a dar las cuatro y media de la mañana. Ya no había nada que pudiéramos hacer más que intentar con suerte evadir la reprimenda.

Para sorpresa mía me confesaste que una vez clareara el día tenías que ir a trabajar, a pesar de ser sábado, por lo que esperabas dormir aunque fuera dos horas. Entonces la que te regañé fui yo, por que era algo que no me habías dicho y también porque era perjudicial para tu salud. Sin embargo tú me desarmaste diciéndome que con tal de pasar a mi lado eras capaz de aguantar miles de noches de desvelo. Yo enternecida me ajusté más el abrigo que me prestaras para protegerme bien del frío y me aferré a tu espalda mientras aumentabas la velocidad de la motocicleta hacerla casi volar por el carretero.

En cuanto llegamos intentamos ejecutar nuestro plan a la perfección, no obstante la estrategia fracasó al ser descubiertos en pleno corredor cuando ya casi alcanzábamos la escalera... Alguien encendió la luz.

_-¡Ajá, ahí estás, el sujeto más esperado!_ – exclamó un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y bigote refiriéndose a ti

_- ¿Omar? _- expresaste tú sorprendido

- _¡Qué gusto verte Albert!_- te saludó el tipo_,_ mientras tú te acercabas alegremente a saludarle, a estrechar su mano y darle un abrazo de bienvenida. Supuse que era un amigo tuyo al que no veías en mucho tiempo. También saludé con cordialidad en cuanto me presentaste, pero entonces para mi desgracia me di cuenta de que no había venido solo.

Apareció una mujer, esbelta, de piel bronceada, figura estrecha y talle perfecto, con el cabello largo y negro como la noche y sedoso como terciopelo. Era una belleza exótica, tan diferente a la mía tipo caucásica, rubia y pecosa. Por su acento supe que era refinada y francesa.

Ella también lucía emocionada de verte, pero al reparar en mí que volvía a esas horas contigo, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Por un momento nos quedamos observando fijamente, como evaluando cada una el grado de peligrosidad de la otra. Ni ella me bajó la mirada, ni yo se la bajé, hasta que optó por lo mejor que podía hacer que era ignorarme, pero para mala suerte mía fijó toda su atención en ti, al punto de que casi se lanza del tercer escalón a tu encuentro echándote los brazos al cuello.

-¡_Mom cheri Albert!- _exclamó, atreviéndose hasta a darte un beso en la mejilla que me dejó boca abierta de la indignación. Supongo que en Francia las chicas son más abiertas y se comportan diferentes a nosotras las americanas pero esto ya era el colmo desde el punto en que se viera, más aún cuando noté que era una clara muestra para demostrar el poder que poseía sobre ti, para mí.

Yo no articulé nada, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a quedarme allí para soportarlo. No esperé a que me presentaran y me escabullí escaleras arriba.

_-¡Rebecca ha pasado tanto tiempo…que alegría me da verte!_- te escuché proferir, sintiendo como la fría corriente de los celos me subía por las venas haciendo presa de mí, pero no volteé a mirar como a lo mejor ella quería que hiciera. Para que notara lo feliz que te encontrabas entre sus brazos. No iba a darle el gusto.

Fue así como empezó a complicarse otra vez mi vida…

_Quiero decirte solo que_

_Tú sigues siendo mi alegría,_

_Cuando con ella estás así_

_mis celos son una agonía…_

La Srta. Rebecca se convirtió pronto como una piedra en el zapato. Que desazón sentí esa misma mañana durante el desayuno, cuando la tía abuela al darles la bienvenida a los visitantes, notificó que planeaban quedarse varios meses en Chicago para realizar estudios de mercado en pro de sus negocios. Me preparé para librar una larga guerra en defensa de tu corazón.

Me enteré que los dos eran primos y adinerados empresarios herederos de una noble familia europea. Los Gaultier. Noté también que había algo en ellos que no se notaba sincero. Aunque eran agraciados por fuera, se advertía algo dentro como si tuvieran dos caras, superficiales, ambiguos, por lo que empecé a sentir una repulsión hacia aquella dupla como la tuve en sus tiempos por los Leagan.

Conocí además que eran amigos tuyos desde la infancia y para completar mi secreta pesadumbre, que esa mujer había sido tu primera novia y lo había seguido siendo durante años. Es más por la forma en que ella misma contó y como describió sus sentimientos de aquellas épocas supe que hasta se habían comprometido. La tía Elroy para asombro de todos se manifestó de acuerdo inmediatamente si es que decidían retomar nuevamente la relación. Te pidió que tuvieras más consideración con la presencia de ella y que la acompañaras a recorrer la ciudad. Hasta se atrevió a bromear que donde una vez hubo fuego cenizas quedan, recalcando que formaban una hermosa pareja. Pero lo peor fue cuando trató de aclararles a sus dos invitados el por qué tú y yo habíamos regresado de madrugada, inventado que el auto se nos había descompuesto en el camino y haciendo énfasis especialmente que nuestra relación era la de un padrino o un tutor a una hija nada más, recalcando que en el ámbito legal constábamos como padre e hija para que no se atrevieran a pensar mal. A mi me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Tú lucías incomodado por todo ese asunto que te había caído de sorpresa, yo te conocía bien y podía leerlo en tu rostro. De vez en cuando me mirabas como cuidadoso de lo que yo pudiera pensar. Yo intentaba ocultar mi incomodidad tratando de lucir calmada, ocultando mis celos. La tía abuela entonces agregó algo que terminó por echarlo a perder todo.

- _William, ya es hora de que sientes cabeza y creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta, ¿no es así mi querida Rebecca?_ – bromeó, dejándote totalmente sorprendido. Aquella sugerencia tan directa hizo que mis movimientos se descoordinaran y terminé por derramar el vaso de jugo de naranja sobre el blanco mantel de lino y mis faldas. Los primos me miraron con una expresión de sorna que decía lo torpe que me consideraban. Yo pedí disculpas, retirándome enseguida a mis aposentos.

Rato después cuando me encontraba en mi habitación sintiéndome mal por todo lo ocurrido, tú llamaste a mi puerta. Querías explicarme bien las cosas. Te sentaste en mi cama mientras yo te escuchaba empezar a hablar. Me contaste que conocías a Rebecca desde tus tiempos de estudiante en el Colegio San Pablo y que en efectivo había sido la primera chica que te había gustado, tu primera enamorada. Yo no pude evitar imaginarlos a ambos en aquellos tiempos de principios de adolescencia y no sentir coraje. Era aquella época cuando te empecé a llamar _"Príncipe"_ y reinabas en mis inocentes sueños y fantasías de niña, mientras tú disfrutabas muy feliz de la vida tus días lejos, tomado de la mano de esa chica y besándola.

Sé que era tal vez un sentimiento inmaduro de mi parte pero tuve que bajar la miraba para disimular mi enojo y fingir que me ponía a buscar algo en mi tualet o dentro de mis cajones para disimular. Juro que los odié a los dos entonces, y también al destino por no juntarnos con anterioridad.

Tú me observabas buscar con interés preguntándote que cosa había perdido, cuando en realidad lo que no quería era mirarte a la cara.

_-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar?-_ ofreciste

- _No. Es algo muy personal_ – respondí terminante. Por último opté por abandonar esa estrategia y me dejé caer malhumorada en la silla de mi escritorio.

Estaba además realmente cansada, por todas las emociones y aventuras del día anterior y también por las cosas que estaban ocurriendo ese día, como salidas producto de una de mis pesadillas.

-…_En fin, solo quería decirte que ella ya no significa nada para mí _- recalcaste, quizá al ver mi mirada enfadada.

- _Está bien_- acordé resuelta entonces, enderezandome en mi escritorio para hacerme la que escribía, como niña frívola y malcriada, la sociedad me estaba enseñando a comportarme así – _Solo espero que esa Srta. Perfección no se vuelva una carga para ti_- añadí en voz baja.

Oí que te levantabas y caminabas hasta mí. Sentí tu presencia detrás de mi espalda, poniéndome nerviosa. Colocaste entonces tus manos sobre mis hombros.

- _Te quiero princesa_…- me susurraste depositando un beso sobre mi pelo, haciéndome subir los colores al rostro – _Gracias por estar a mi lado…ahora concéntrate bien en lo que estás haciendo _– añadiste cerca de mi oído y sujetando mi puño cerrado sobre el papel, en el que había garabateado de forma tonta mi nombre por no tener nada más que hacer. Bajé la mirada, no quería que notaras mi rubor, por lo que no contesté.

-… _Ah, espero que hayas encontrado lo que tanto estabas buscando. Te veo después pequeña_- añadiste, sonriendo alegremente y me guiñaste el ojo por el espejo de la tualet antes de salir. Quería que me tragara la tierra. Sabía que te habías dado cuenta de todo. Eras Albert Andrew. El que siempre encontraba la forma de desarmarme con sus encantos. Era mejor que te dieras cuenta de una vez por todas cuanto significabas para mí.

…_Por todo aquello que me das_

_aunque sin quererlo dar…_

_Esto te lo tengo que contar…_

Las cosas se complicaron en los siguientes días, mientras la tía abuela trataba de introducirte a Rebecca por los ojos. Descubrí también que en parte era por su conveniencia, pues estaban en juego relaciones de negocios entre los Andrew y los Gaultier que aspiraba se concretaran pronto. Para ello tú debías convertirte en anfitrión y además acompañante de la Srta. Gaultier. Tú no replicabas nada, quizá por la caballerosidad que te caracterizaba a quizá porque anhelabas también que se diera el acuerdo comercial… y yo como de costumbre terminé aplazada una vez más en un rincón de tu vida.

Pero no soy una chica acostumbrada a darse por vencida fácilmente, por eso el día que hubo una subasta en el Salón Principal Municipal, a la que los Andrew habían sido cordialmente invitados por tratarse de miembros honorables de la Sociedad y que tu debías asistir como representante, no dudé ni un momento en querer participar también…aunque fuera a escondidas. Para ello arrastré a mi mejor amiga de toda la vida para que me acompañara. Annie Britter me suplicó que no nos metiéramos en problemas, pero se mantuvo a mi lado bridándome apoyo hasta el final.

Al llegar, aunque ya había empezado la subasta, nos dejaron entrar sin problemas al reconocernos como miembros de familias nobles. La Srta. Andrew y la Srta. Britter. Los bailes de sociedad al fin estaban surtiendo un buen efecto al hacernos conocidas y también solteras deseadas, puesto que ya estábamos en edad casadera. Que distintas de nuestros lejanos tiempos en el Hogar de Pony.

Una vez dentro, mis suposiciones resultaron ciertas. La tía Elroy no te había permitido ir solo, como adivinaba esa mujer estaba contigo. Sentí un golpe en el corazón cuando reconocí tus cabellos color miel en los primeros asientos. Estabas sentado junto a ella que hacía de todo para llamar tu atención, te conversaba algo en medio de risitas tontas mientras te coqueteada jugueteando con su cabello. Era patético desde mi punto de vista, o quizá porque yo no acostumbraba mucho a ponerlo en práctica. Vi como se sentaba más cerca de ti y se tomaba de tu brazo.

-_Vámonos Candy_- sugirió Annie, quien notaba que permanecía allí sólo haciéndome daño.

-_No_- repliqué, tenía la espina de saber hasta donde llegaban – _Esperemos un poco más, por favor- _pedí.

El animador prosiguió a cantar el siguiente objeto a subastar que era un cuadro antiguo o algo así, según me explicó después Annie que puso más atención en la venta que yo, que me preocupaba de ver a la pegajosa Rebecca realizando sus bajas tácticas de seducción sobre ti. La quería matar. En un momento al parecer te dijo algo en voz baja que tú al parecer no entendiste y terminaste acercando tu cara más a ella, quien visiblemente logró su propósito que era tenerte más cerca. Sonrió y se acomodó mejor a tu lado. Desde el ángulo donde yo estaba podía ver perfectamente sus ojos brillar cada vez que tú la mirabas. Pensé que después de todo a lo mejor también estaba enamorada... Quién no podría enamorarse de ti.

Para esto la audiencia ya encendida empezó a gritar sus ofertas, por lo que la Srta. Gaultier aprovechó la distracción para intentar lanzarte una vez más sus redes. La vi susurrarte algo al oído con sensualidad, mientras sus labios casi rozaban tu oreja, haciéndote poner rojo. Entonces no lo pude resistir más. Quería ir allí adelante y sacarla arrastrando del cabello, pero a mi fuero interno se le ocurrió algo más descabellado, lo único que en esos momentos estaba más a mi alcance... Grité... Sí, grité sin pensarlo una cantidad de dinero casi exorbitante para cualquier hogar pobre, que duplicaba las anteriores ofertas para el artículo en subasta.

-_¡Vendido a las señoritas de sombrero rosa y azul!_- expresó enseguida el animador

Hubo aplausos y varias personas se voltearon a ver asombrados a quién le pertenecía la fogosa voz de jovencita que había gritado, entre ellos tú. Puedo apostar a que reconociste mi voz. Tu acompañante lucía realmente decepcionada una vez arruinado su momento. Quién sabe que te estaba proponiendo. Supe que era hora de partir. Entonces agarré a Annie del brazo para pegar la escapada. Aunque a lo lejos escuchábamos la voz del animador por el micrófono indicando:

-_Por favor las compradoras acérquense al escritorio para dar sus datos_-

_-¡Te voy a matar!_- me aseguró Annie haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar mientras corríamos escaleras abajo. Salimos de ese edificio rápidamente.

Debo reconocerlo Albert, tú despiertas a la niña revoltosa que hay en mí.

_…Que como cuando tú no estás_

_La soledad se mete en mí_

_y me doy cuenta que además_

_no me divierto ya sin ti…_

A partir de allí decidí no dejarme ganar por la Miss Perfecta. Empecé a cambiar para mí misma, a usar vestidos más escotados. Yo también tenía lo mío y era bonita. Quería verme atractiva para ti. Comencé a dejarme el cabello suelto que caía hasta mi cintura y a maquillarme un poco. Pasaba largas horas de compras junto con Annie, despertando a la vanidad que vivía oculta en mi interior. Sé que notaste el cambio porque varias veces te atrapé contemplándome desprevenido y sé que este echo también le llenaba a ella de rabia, porque se daba cuenta de tus sentimientos escondidos hacia mí. Aunque siempre te tenía a su lado, no tenía tu corazón.

Mientras tanto yo…a menudo cuando me observaba al espejo veía una chica hermosa pero incompleta…a la que le faltaba la otra mitad de su alma, que tenía tu nombre y tu apellido... Era inevitable y pesaroso compararme con ella. Éramos dos bellezas diferentes. Ella como una noche deslumbrante y yo una radiante y fresca mañana…me preguntaba cual preferirías…Todo a mi alrededor se había vuelto tan vano y deprimente. Me hacía falta conversar contigo, solo pasabas ocupado y el rato que tenías libre ella no te soltaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Era como si estuviéramos distantes a pesar de que vivíamos en la misma casa.

De que me servía haber empezado a salir más con mis amistades del hospital o haberle comenzado a prestar más atención a la tía abuela que se empecinaba en buscarme pretendientes, pues así me vieras pasear con diferentes chicos o sentarme a conversar con ellos en el jardín…a propósito muy cerca de la ventana de tu estudio, fingías disimular que no te importaba. Más todas esas eran actuaciones, estrategias mías para lastimarte un poco o hacerte reaccionar. Yo no era así y me sentía mal después cuando estaba sola. Sobre todo cuando debía decirle no a aquellos que empezaban a ilusionarse conmigo.

Una tarde Annie me confesó algo que ella pensaba acerca de tu situación con Rebecca que me dejó helada. Tuvo cuidado antes de decírmelo porque sabía que me iba a lastimar el enterarme. Me dijo que creía que tu situación con ella era de índole sexual, yo me negué a creerle en un principio… pero luego repare en que era absurdo pensar que no, yo estaba segura de que tú no eras virgen...más el pensar que tu primera vez había sido con ella me mortificaba, igual que imaginarte con otra mujer...y el imaginarte en esas situaciones conmigo, una profunda verguenza...

Decidi prestar más atención en el asunto para descubrir si era verdad y pasé intrigada toda esa tarde, hasta que esa misma noche los vi desde mi ventana… estaban en jardín compartiendo un beso, pensando quizá que nadie los veía. Observé como la sostenías aferrándola en tu abrazo, mientras deslizabas tus labios por su cuello... Yo quería ser ella en esos momentos…sentir tus caricias, y me lamenté tanto no serlo. Ella lo disfrutaba, parecía querer retenerte en su cuerpo, que tu boca bajara más. No pude seguir soportándolo y dejé caer la cortina. Mi corazón se había resquebrajado.

Lloré toda la noche, y a la mañana siguiente tomé la decisión que di a conocer hoy en la reunión familiar. No puedo permanecer más aquí. Solo acabaré lastimándome. Ya no puedo seguir viviendo a tu lado, mucho menos verte como el padrino que me adoptó sabiendo que te amo tan desesperadamente… Por ello es que renuncio a ser una Andrew.

Aún no termino de escribir esta carta Albert, que tendré el valor de entregártela cuando esté lista...cuando los días de legalización de mi petición terminen y ya ningún lazo nos usa…cuando entonces pase a ser para ti solo una conocida más.

…_En cambio si conmigo estás_

_este oscuro gris será…_

Te acercaste a conversar conmigo la tarde siguiente a la que tomé mi decisión, cuando me encontraba en el jardín sentada en el borde de la pileta dándole de comer a las palomas. Notaste la tristeza en mis ojos y la vi reflejada en los tuyos. La resolución nos lastimaba a los dos.

_-¿Por qué Candy?_ – Preguntaste – _Por qué quieres separarte de mí…_- Escuchar tu voz terminó por romperme el corazón

- _Eh… yo…_- traté de conversar pero mis lágrimas traicioneras acudieron sin ser llamadas y no pude continuar. Tú me estrechaste en un abrazo. Nos quedamos así un rato mientras yo escondía mi cabeza en tu pecho y te mojaba la camisa. Tú permanecías en silencio, estabas llorando también.

…_de colores con la vida que le das…_

- _Albert, yo… necesito tiempo para mí, para dedicarle a mi trabajo…necesito llenarme de lleno a ello _– empecé a explicarte ya más calmada, repitiendo al fin y al cabo las mismas excusas que profiriera en la reunión, mientras tú me secabas las mejillas tomando mi rostro entre tus manos. No quedaste convencido de ellas. Esbozaste una mirada de interrogación.

- _Siempre has trabajado sin que nadie te moleste…_- replicaste

- _Sí pero ahora soy mayor de edad y una señorita de sociedad tiene sus responsabilidades_ – te recordé…aquello que me repetía la tía abuela todos los días, responsabilidades vanas por cierto.

- _Vaya no pensé escucharte estar alguna vez de acuerdo con ella_- confesaste sonriendo, aquello me hizo bajar la mirada -_…además yo puedo ordenar que te dejen ejercer la profesión sin incomodarte. Nadie se atreverá a contradecirlo si yo estoy de tu parte_- agregaste

- _No Albert, por favor… es lo mejor para mí_- repuse no sin sentir dolor, pero estaba determinada. Era realmente duro decirte que no. No dijiste nada durante un momento, como intentando resignarte a aceptarlo pero sin poder tragarlo. De improviso entonces me tomaste de las manos, sorprendiéndome.

- _¡Candy mírame a los ojos…y dime la verdad!_- empezaste, provocando que mi corazón latiera disparado. A dónde pretendías llegar.

La voz de la tía abuela nos tomó por sorpresa entonces resonando desde el balcón, nos sobresaltamos.

_-¡William, ven pronto tienes una llamada telefónica de París!- _te notificó. Yo me pregunté que tan significativa debía ser esa llamada que la obligaba a ir en contra de sus propias reglas de dama como era exponerse en el balcón… sospechaba que lo único que quería era mantenernos separados.

- _Hablaremos después Candy, esta conversación no ha terminado_- me dijiste en voz baja, haciéndome estremecer.

Un poco más tarde fue la tía abuela quien quiso hablar conmigo, llamándome a la sala. Sin dar rodeos se refirió a sus temas de su interés, uno de ellos era su aceptación de mi renuncia a la familia aunque confesó sentirse en el fondo un poco triste pero me dijo que estaba tranquila porque confiaba en mi juicio y sabía que seguiría siendo una mujer de bien en el futuro… y también se refirió a su anhelo de que contrajeras matrimonio con la chica de Francia. Me contó entonces que se encontraban finiquitando unos negocios entre las dos familias que habían tomado años en concretarse, y en los cuales los Andrew habían invertido muchísimo capital, por lo que veía como una bendición tu unión con la de Rebecca. Yo la escuché sin opinar. Sabía como era la vida de los Andrew, la mayoría prefería anteponer su conveniencia a su felicidad.

…_Y que difícil es_

_el hablarte de esto a ti_

_que de amor no te gusta hablar_

_ni conmigo ni sin mí…_

Después de comprender esto, me preparé para vivir en el infierno los siguientes 14 días que me quedaban en Lakewood, pero en uno de ellos sucedió algo totalmente inesperado… Fui yo la que recibí una carta especial… y cuando leí quien la remitía las piernas me temblaron y pensé que iba a caer... porque allí en medio del sobre blanco marfil, yacía plasmada con su mejor caligrafía el nombre de Terrence Grandchester.

Le conté enseguida a Annie sobre la misiva en la que me invitaba a cenar dentro de dos noches en el lujoso restaurant del hotel donde se había hospedado, uno de los mejores de Chicago. Decía que me extrañaba, que no me podía olvidar y que anhelaba verme otra vez, que quería conversar tantas cosas conmigo. Las dos nos pusimos a gritar como locas, era algo tan sorpresivo.

Yo había escuchado que se iba a presentar una obra en la ciudad por esas fechas con artistas de renombre pero la verdad había estado tan ocupada en mis labores que no había prestado la debida atención al asunto, y en esos momentos su invitación me caía como un balde de agua fría, justo cuando ya creía haberle dado hace tiempo la vuelta a esa página de mi vida.

Le consulté a Annie que debía hacer, pues tenía un poco de recelo, si ir o no. Ella muy francamente me dio su opinión

- _Si no vas, no sabrás jamás que pudo haber sucedido_ -

Tomé en cuenta su consejo, yo también quería verlo de nuevo, así que decidí prepararme para la ocasión. La emoción por Terry volvió a atacarme aunque tenía muy en cuenta que estaba casado hace más de un año con Susana Marlow.

_-¿En qué se encuentra Candy?- _te escuché consultarle a George la tarde anterior a mi gran cita, mientras me veías pasar corriendo escaleras arriba junto con Annie y los brazos llenos de bolsas de compras. No me detuve a observar que expresión ponías, solo escondida detrás de la pared del primer piso alcancé a escuchar la respuesta de George

- _La Srta. Candy ha recibido una invitación a cenar del joven Terry_ – George conocía lo que sucedía porque él mismo me había entregado la carta.

- _¿Una invitación? Uhm _- dijiste meditándolo – _George ven conmigo _–

Me pregunté que estarían tramando.

Sin embago lo descubrí la tarde siguiente, cuando ya estando lista para la cena y con los nervios a flor de piel, me llamaste a tu oficina…fue cuando todo estalló.

No habíamos tenido oportunidad de cerrar nuestra anterior conversación junto a la pileta, más a esas alturas yo a pesar de lo mucho que me dolía ya te estaba evitando. Al entrar me quedé cerca de la puerta como aquella vez que descubriera tu identidad como el Jefe del Clan Andrew.

Nunca me llamabas cuando salía con mis otras amistades, por lo que supuse que aquella excepción era por algo especial, me lo presentía.

_- ¡Candy! _- exclamaste impresionado al verme, confirmando que me encontraba muy bonita – _luces fantástica _– me ovacionaste con sinceridad, yo te agradecí, pero pronto volviste a retomar tu seriedad para llegar al fondo de lo que tenías que decirme.

_-¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?_- inquiriste

_-¿Perdón?_- pregunté sin comprender

_-¿A dónde vas vestida así?-_

-_Voy a salir, tengo una cita_- repuse, de cuando acá me controlabas

- _Con Terry_ – agregaste

-_Sí…con Terry_- confirmé. Te vi morderte el labio y mover la cabeza buscando las palabras correctas para decir a continuación. Entonces me alzaste la voz.

_-¡Candy estás loca, te das cuenta de lo que vas a hacer!_- me confrontaste – _¡Él es un hombre casado, ya no es el muchacho de antes, el que conociste en el San Pablo y te enamoraste, ahora tiene su vida hecha!_- me sacaste en cara para que no lo olvidara

_- ¡Eso ya lo sé!-_ repliqué para defenderme

_-¡Ah sí, y como es que te lo tomas con tanta indiferencia!_- lanzaste _-¡Ya no eres una niña, sabes lo que va a ocurrir si vas!-_

- _¡Lo que ocurra entre él y yo no es de tu incumbencia!_- recalqué ya perdiendo la paciencia

_-¡Claro que sí, por que es mi deber protegerte!-_ gritaste _– Todavía te encuentras bajo mi tutela_-

- _Pues eso no será por mucho tiempo_ – repuse enfrentándote

_-¡Candy!-_ exclamaste levantándote de tu escritorio, mientras yo me obligaba a permanecer estática, no iba a mostrarte debilidad. George estaba presente pero no se atrevía a entrometerse.

_-…¡Mientras vivas en esta casa tienes la obligación de acogerte a las reglas, a mis reglas... por que las pongo yo!-_

- _No me digas-_ te desafié, tú no sabías que hacer, no estabas acostumbrado a discutir conmigo._  
_

_-¡Claro que sí. Hago esto por tu bien, conoces a Terry, siempre ha sido un insensato, un irresponsable!... por ello con el dolor del alma, aunque sé que te va a lastimar, voy a tomar medidas ahora… No permitiré que asistas a esa cita_-

_- ¿Qué?-_

- _¡Como oíste Candy, no permitiré que vayas allí y te conviertas en su amante!_- respondiste ya yendo directo al grano. Yo no lo podía creer, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia. Nunca antes nos habíamos alzado así la voz, nunca antes habíamos peleado así de fuerte. Era algo tan inusual para nosotros, que no sabíamos bien como actuar. Nunca antes me había enfrentado a ti.

-_ No me puedes detener…igual me iré _- dije lentamente, midiendo el grado de mis palabras para ver que tan hondo podían caer dentro de ti. Tú te estabas acercando.

- _No, si no lo permito _- recalcaste

- _¡Déjame en paz!-_

- _¡Solo si prometes no ir!_-

_- ¡No lo haré, que es lo que pasa contigo, por qué no solo te preocupas de tus asuntos y me dejas tranquila!_- estallé - _¡Ve y ocúpate de la tal Rebecca, de tu propia amante!-_

Tu cara de impresión me hizo dar cuenta de lo que había dicho

_-…Claro, ahora sí te revelas ante mí, ahora que ya nada nos une…¡es eso lo que querías Candy!-_ gritaste ofendido

- _Es la pura verdad...- _repuse_  
_

- _Solo sé que no irás con él- _determinaste_  
_

- _Me escaparé _-

- _Sobre mi cadáver. George diles a los empleados que cierren todas las puertas y que vigilen minuciosamente a la Srta. Candice. No puede salir a ningún lado esta noche. Yo lo ordeno_- decretaste entonces lanzando un papel sobre la mesa, dando por terminado el asunto. Me quedé con la boca abierta. Juro que en ese momento te odié.

_-¡No! ¡eres un idiota, estás celoso!-_ repliqué pero no me hiciste caso

- _Piensa lo que quieras_-

- _Te odio… ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido_- agregué ya llorando. Esa noche me transformaste en una prisionera, ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

_-¡Candy regresa!_- te escuché llamar mientras salía corriendo de aquel lugar. Era inútil seguir discutiendo contigo, no volví _-¡Candy!-_ volviste a gritar. El sonido de un cristal impactando contra la pared, me confirmó que estabas descargando tu rabia.

…_Tal vez porque tienes miedo como yo_

_de una respuesta que…_

_pudiera abrir tu corazón…_

Esa noche me la pasé llorando y al día siguiente cuando yacía sentada en lo alto de la escalera, recibí una nota también de manos de George, quien se sentía visiblemente culpable de mi encierro. Su pupilo, el príncipe había encerrado a la princesita en el castillo tomando como suyo el papel del dragón secuestrador en mi fracasado cuento de hadas. Recibí la nota y me di cuenta que era de Terry.

"_Hola Candy, cómo estás…entiendo que no hayas venido…sé que fue una desconsideración mía proponerte que lo hicieras, sabiendo que eres una dama y conociendo mi situación… Sólo quería verte, que supieras que nunca te olvidaré y que siempre estarás en mi corazón... Quizá la vida nos de la oportunidad de reunirnos de nuevo alguna vez, hasta entonces._

_Me hubiera gustado verte mi pequeña pecosa._

_Tuyo por siempre_

_Terry"  
_

Lloré más que nunca después de leer esa carta. Por la nostalgia de mi amor perdido y también por la impotencia y coraje que me causaba el no poder enfrentarme a ti, porque en el fondo a pesar de toda tu arrogancia cuando te tocaba mandar, te amaba. Eso dolía. Ni siquiera me habías pedido disculpas después de todo lo ocurrido.

No. Esa mansión eras demasiado pequeña para ti, para mí y tu orgullo. Decidí entonces que los pocos días que me faltaban para dejar de ser una Andrew me los pasaría lejos de allí. Empaqué mis cosas y me fui para lo de los Britter.

Dos días después cuando ya habían terminado mis vacaciones y me había vuelto a incorporar al trabajo y ami residencia en el hospital, pasé por la Notaría para firmar mi declaración juramentada de que decidía renunciar a la familia, incluso a la posible herencia que sabía que algún día me ibas a dejar. Por ellos los funcionarios me miraban con extrañeza mientras yo tomaba aire y firmaba, ellos y el Abogado también lo sabían, debieron creer que estaba loca, lo que no conocían es que a mi me importaba poco tu dinero y lo que más quería era tu corazón.

Me llevé una decepción esa tarde porque no estuviste presente en el acto, vi tu rúbrica sobre el papel que indicaba que lo habías firmado primero. Yo aunque aún muy enojada contigo, en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de verte.

Al salir, algo triste y cabizbaja noté tu auto estacionado en una esquina. Sabía que estabas dentro porque alcancé a ver a George sentado al asiento del conductor, más tú lentamente subiste el vidrio de la ventana. Seguro también estabas resentido por todo lo que te grité, pero tenías la culpa me sacaste de mis casillas y no puedo pensar bien cuando estoy enojada, las palabras se me escaparon como el aire a un globo y te lancé lo que en esos momentos sentía, más no era lo que en mi interior guardaba. Sea como fuere tu arbitrariedad me había herido y no era yo la que debía pedir disculpas. Decidí alejarme de allí rápidamente. Nuestra guerra seguía.

No obstante, no fue por mucho tiempo. Una semana después leí por casualidad en el periódico durante la hora del desayuno en el Hospital, una noticia que estaba dando la vuelta en el mundo de la farándula. Los titulares anunciaban el nacimiento del primer hijo de Terry y Susana. Solo entonces me sentí como una vulnerable hoja que casi había sido arrancada de su árbol para caer al abismo.

Había sentido tanta emoción al recibir la invitación de Terry, que no reparé en lo que pudieran pensar los demás a mi alrededor. No es que me importara mucho el que dirán ni nada de eso, pero me estaba olvidando que ante todo era una dama y por lo tanto debía darme a valer, pero creo que fue en parte toda la ilusión de la sorpresa inesperada mezclada con mis desesperadas ganas de darte celos a ti, que avivaron más las cosas. Llegué a estar tan entusiasmada de volver a ver a mi ex novio que resté importancia al hecho de que no era libre y estoy segura ahora que de haber llegado a estar solos mis anhelos de los días felices con él, junto con los propios de Terry, hubieran terminado por desembocar en una pasión desenfrenada y a lo mejor habría terminado por dejarme vencer entre sus brazos como tú suponías… pero yo ante todo no era una destructora de hogares, no hubiera soportado la culpa después. Terry estaba enfrentando un momento importante en su vida, traspasando a otra etapa, aunque no me lo contara en su carta. A lo mejor sentía temor y ganas de salir corriendo por las responsabilidades que se le venían encima, era algo normal, pero no era momento de huir a refugiarse en los brazos de otra persona, sino de enfrentar a la vida con valor. Además aunque un poco de cabeza y todo, yo ya tenía mi vida hecha… Debo reconocerlo, así no quiera tengo que escucharte, a menudo tienes razón… A veces me recuerdas al viejo gran roble de la colina del Hogar de Pony, el que lo sabe todo aún sin hablar.

Para entonces ya solo faltaba solo un día para que se concretara mi separación legal de la familia Andrew, por lo que decidí regresar. Quería despedirme de Lakewood y de las personas que habitaban allí, incluyéndote, por última vez.

…_Quiero decirte aquello que_

_no logré decir jamás…_

Supiste que estaba allí aún antes de que yo pudiera irte a buscar. Tenías empleados que eran una útil fuente de información. Por lo que nos encontramos de improviso cuando yo iba saliendo al jardín y tú regresabas de dar un paseo a caballo. Llevabas puesto el traje de equitación que resaltaba tu vigoroso y masculino cuerpo. Tu cabello también se mecía con el viento. Me dejaste por unos segundos sin habla, como inocente victima de un hechizo, pero luego recordé que no era nada nuevo pues ya lo venía sufriendo desde hacia más de diez años.

Tengo esa imagen tuya grabada en mi memoria, mientras te acercabas a mí, cuidadoso, sonriente. Esa tarde en medio de la brisa de verano reconocí una vez más en ti al príncipe que tanto adoraba.

- _Ho…hola _- intenté decir, pero de mi boca lo único que salieron fueron sonidos tartamudos, reparé que me había quedado parada en el umbral de la puerta con la mano puesta sobre uno de los lados. Más tú no dijiste nada, en respuesta a mi raro saludo lo único que hiciste fue abrazarme fuerte…un largo rato, hasta hacerme levantar del suelo.

_- Albert que haces… por favor bájame_- repliqué. No quería que la tía Elroy nos descubriera en cualquier momento y pensara mal. Tú me hiciste caso, me depositante lentamente de nuevo en el suelo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos con una manera especial, llena de ternura, de emoción, de afecto…como si tuvieras entre tus brazos a una delicada y bella flor… una mirada de amor. Yo bajé la cabeza, sintiendo una punzada de resentimiento. Entonces hablaste tú.

-_T e extrañé tanto pequeña… ¿me perdonas?_- pediste, tomando mi rostro entre tus manos con dulzura. Yo sentía que me derretía, que las piernas me temblaban y que en cualquier momento podía caer al suelo si seguías haciéndolo, más tomé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para poder disimularlo, para poder hacerme la fuerte, pararme erguida y mirarte de frente, solo así podría conversar contigo.

_- Albert…-/ -Candy...- _dijimos a la vez

_-¡Tenemos que hablar!-_ volvimos a repetir, al parecer los nervios nos estaban atacando a los dos al mismo tiempo. Esto nos hizo sonreír. Escuchamos a la vez los sonidos de unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo, por lo que enseguida me tomaste de la mano para conducirme al estudio. No querías que nadie nos interrumpiera.

Una vez dentro, te acercaste al ventanal para mirar al horizonte, como te gusta hacer cuando tienes que tratar algo importante.

- _Princesa…yo te debo una disculpa. Me porté muy duro contigo abusando de mi autoridad- _admitiste - _…Pero es necesario que sepas, que lo hice por cuidar de ti, de tu felicidad…que es lo único que quiero…dime idiota, celoso, orgulloso, sé que debo respetar tus sentimientos pero… un día prometí cuidar de ti y mantendré mi promesa hasta el final…_-

Un final que llegaría dentro de pocas horas pensé con melancolía... pero me di cuenta de algo más...sería posible que aún creyeras que amaba a Terry. Debía remediar eso e iba a comenzar a hablar pero tú continuaste

- _Nuestra historia no termina aquí Candy… _- añadiste como pudiendo leer mis pensamientos, haciéndome sobresaltar, sería posible que fueras a declararte…

- _Nuestra relación de amistad no termina con nuestro asunto legal, prometimos un día estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas y estoy dispuesto a cumplirlo… ¿tú también lo harías Candy?_- los ojos comenzaron a llenárseme de lágrimas, sabía por donde venía la cosa. Empezaba la despedida. Sólo pude asentir. Te acercaste a mí, me cobijaste con tus brazos, mientras yo me recostaba en tu pecho y lloraba a mares, era tan duro decirte adiós. Permaneciste así un rato, apoyando tu mejilla en mi cabeza hasta que mi congoja se transformó en leves sollozos. Aspiré tu perfume, sintiendo la seguridad que brindaba tu abrazo quizá por última vez. Luego besaste mi frente

- _Puedes quedarte esta noche…mañana yo mismo me encargaré de llevarte a tu residencia del Hospital-_ dijiste mientras te retirabas de nuevo hacia el ventanal -_Te voy a extrañar Candy…_- te oí susurrar. Sabía cuanto te dolía nuestra separación, más lo aceptabas sin refutar en silencio.

Me inundó el alma entonces recordar todas tus nobles razones y ya sin poder contenerme corrí hasta ti para abrazarte por la cintura aunque estabas de espaldas. Te sentí temblar suavemente por la sorpresa, no te lo esperabas más permaneciste estoico acariciándome los brazos, mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza sobre tu ancha espalda para seguir llorando en silencio. Quería aferrarme a ti pero sabía todas las razones que pesaban en contra, no podía buscar mi felicidad a sabiendas de que podía arruinar el bienestar de la persona que más amaba.

- _Gracias por todo Candy…por darme esperanza cuando la había perdido_- mencionaste. Yo no lo podía creer cuando la única esperanza en mi vida siempre has sido tú.

- _Bert…te prometo que a pesar de ya no vivir aquí o de no pertenecer más a los Andrew, no va a cambiar nada lo que siento por ti, siempre estaré cuando me necesites…te querré todos los días de mi vida…- _sollocé

- _Siempre estarás en mi corazón…_- dijiste. Sin pensarlo te di un beso en el hombro, haciendo que voltearas para mirarme con interrogación, queriendo descubrir por fin lo que escondía dentro de mí

…_Que he mantenido siempre oculto en mí…_

Tu mirada estaba brillante, tenías signos de haber llorado también, de haber llorado por mí. No estaba equivocada. Lo sabía como sabía que había venido al mundo para encontrarme contigo, para amarte, porque no era una casualidad del destino. Estaba segura que tú también me amabas.

Me acariciaste la mejilla, secándome las lágrimas, rozando mis labios, mirándome con amor. Te estabas acercando… estábamos tan cerca que casi podía escuchar los latidos de nuestros corazones a punto de estallar…habías fijado como objetivo mi boca…y yo estaba a punto de decirlo…

- _Albert…yo…-_

_- ¿Qué Candy…?-_

- _Yo… te am…-_

Entonces unos inoportunos y fuertes golpes a la puerta reventaron nuestra burbuja, arrastrándonos de golpe a la cruel realidad. Solo entonces reparamos en el ruido de voces de varias personas en la sala, que tal vez desde hacia rato habían estado allí pero nosotros abstraídos en nuestro mundo no habíamos escuchado.

_-¡William, William!... querido, ¿Estás allí dentro?_- Era la tía Elroy

_-¡Demonios!-_ se te escapó, yo me hice la disimulada pero alcancé a ver que me dirigías una mirada de frustración y pena. El deber te llamaba y tenías que abrirle. Más antes de hacerlo me guiñaste el ojo, haciéndome sonreír.

A pesar de que pronto mi vida otra vez iba a cambiar, había vuelto a resurgir en mí la esperanza.

Al abrir la puerta, inmediatamente la tía abuela entró. Lucía emocionada.

-¡Querido tengo excelentes noticias! Por favor ven conmigo – te pidió, pero entonces reparó en mi y la sonrisa enseguida desapareció de su cara.

- _Buenas tardes tía abuela_- mencioné tratando de esconder mis señales de que haber llorado y mi rubor.

- _Buenas tardes Candy_- respondió cortante, luego te dirigió una mirada inquisidora, queriendo saber que estaba sucediendo, había notado el ambiente de complicidad que se cernía entre los dos

- _Venga conmigo tía_- propusiste, conduciéndola delicadamente del brazo hacia afuera – _vamos por un poco de café-_

Me quedé sola en el estudio, sabiendo que debía esperarte, teníamos que aclarar tantas cosas. La emoción que embargaba mi corazón aun no había desaparecido. Me abracé a mi misma, sintiendo la ausencia de la calidez de tu cuerpo.

…_Hay un amor que crece en mí_

_que no sé como esconder…_

Comencé a pasear por la habitación, el lugar donde trabajabas. Recordaría con detalle las cosas de aquel lugar, las cosas de Lakewood. Me di cuenta que después de todo sí extrañaría la mansión. Un lugar que poseía tantas de mis memorias. Acaricié suavemente con mis dedos la superficie de tu escritorio, donde te sentabas a escribir y bordeé la mesa para sentarme en tu gran silla rodante, donde me acurruqué, podía sentir que tenía impregnado tu aroma a cítricos y madera, a bosques. Cerré los ojos e intenté visualizarte, con el Klit escocés (aunque no dejaba de parecerme gracioso) como cuando te revelaste ante mí como el Príncipe, ese día de la fiesta en la Colina de Pony, con tu cabello mecido por el viento y tu gran sonrisa. Empecé a dar vueltas en la silla como una niña llena de ilusión, nada podría describir la felicidad que en esos momentos sentía. Nunca me había sentido tan segura de mi destino como entonces... Era estar juntos... Quería que volvieras pronto para decírtelo. Para decirte cuanto te quería.

Estaba tan ocupada en mis ensoñaciones, planeando una vida para los dos así tuviera que ser lejos de allí, que no la oí llegar, solo reparé de su presencia cuando escuché su voz.

_- Lo amas ¿Verdad?-_

Me quedé estática. Volví lentamente con la silla a su posición original. La quedé mirando entonces fijamente pero no le respondí. No hacía falta si ya lo sabía.

- _Yo también lo amo_- confesó a su vez Rebecca - … _y déjame decirte que lo hago desde hace mucho incluso antes de que tú usaras bien la razón, niña…_- recalcó, restregándome en la cara que ella era toda una mujer comparada conmigo y que su madurez le hacían un partido más favorable para tu elección. Más yo no tenía nada que envidiarle aparte de los años que había pasado juntos.

- _Tienes razón - admití sin objetar problema._ Tal vez creía que tenía las de ganar por superarme en edad, pero no iba a quedarme callada – _Lo amo desde que tengo uso de razón…porque yo era una niña pequeña y sin embargo me despertó a la vida…por él me arriesgué a tomar nuevos caminos y crecer… y ha permanecido a mi lado apoyándome, protegiéndome, sin soltar mi mano hasta ahora- _le encaré levantándome, mientras podía ver la rabia en sus ojos.

-..._Por ello lo amaré siempre… lo hice desde un principio y lo haré hasta el final. No es algo que tú puedas evitar_- añadí.

- _¡Escúchame bien!_- me amenazó, acercándose a la mesa y golpeando con fuerza con la palma el escritorio, dejando ver de una vez por toda la vulgaridad que escondía detrás de sus hábitos refinados - _…Albert se va a casar conmigo y no vas a lograr impedirlo chiquilla entrometida. Tenemos la bendición de Madame Elroy, incluso en este mismo momento está platicando con él sobre el asunto…Ella sabe que nuestra unión es conveniente, incluso tú lo sabes también… Madame Elroy nunca va a consentir que los dos unan sus vidas_- opinó.

Descubrí que nunca me había equivocado al pensar que en parte sí lo quería por su dinero, pero también debo reconocer que el final de sus palabras sí terminó por afectarme. Al punto que ya no quería seguir allí.

-..._Y quiero decirte una cosa más_- agregó – _Si sigues intentando inmiscuirte entre los dos, te juro que te…- _intentó vilmente amenazarme pero la interrumpí

- _Ahórrate tus palabras. No tengo miedo de lo que tú ni tu primito puedan hacerme, pero si lamento inmensamente que mi Albert deba unirse a una persona tan falsa como tú…permiso_- sentencié, pasando de largo por su lado.

Decidí ir a mi habitación para verificar que no se me estuviera quedando nada, pero en el momento en que pasaba por la sala los escuché discutir a ti y a la Tía Elroy.

_- ¡William por favor, piensa con la cabeza y no con el corazón! Una decisión así no te llevará a nada, no tienes futuro al lado de esa chica. Rebecca es una mujer de estirpe y además lo más importante, ¡están nuestros negocios!...piensa en nuestros negocios, el futuro de nuestras compañías está puesto en el convenio de nuestras dos familias, no puedes echarlo todo por la borda. Sus padres esperan su unión_-

_-¡Pero yo no la amo!...entiéndame tía, si sentía algo por ella ya pasó hace mucho tiempo…pero Candy... Candy está en mi corazón…somos almas gemelas…creo que la he amado toda la vida…_- te atreviste a confesar sin temor, a corazón abierto. Tuve que taparme la boca de la impresión, más enseguida la escuché responder a la tía abuela

_-¡Eso sí que no! ¡No Albert, no estoy dispuesta a permitirlo! ¡No voy a permitir que por una decisión absurda comprometas el futuro de los Andrew!_-

Tuve que salir corriendo de allí. Debía irme lo más pronto posible, no podía ser allí la manzana de la discordia, y menos poner en riesgo por mi culpa a la familia que me había acogido. Empaqué las cosas que me faltaban llorando. Además, sentía que si me quedaba más tiempo me partiría en dos.

Ahora estoy en esta misma habitación terminando de escribir esta carta que más parece otro capítulo de mi historia. Mi despedida, que luego dejaré sobre la cama. Espero que cuando la encuentres comprendas tantas cosas que no te alcancé a explicar...Quizá te ayuden un poco las páginas de mi diario. Sé que a veces cuando tienes tiempo para ti o te estresas y necesitas una distracción, te acuestas en tu cama y lo lees. Espero que llegues pronto a las últimas hojas, pues solo entonces entenderás bien… el por qué te digo adiós.

_Ahora te deseo…_

_muy junto a mí…_

Te amo Albert…hasta siempre

Tu Candy

* * *

_Tal como Candy supuso, Albert estresado después de discutir largamente con la Sra. Elroy fue a buscarla pero las mucamas le dijeron que se había retirado a su habitación cansada, lo que suponían que era cierto porque no le habían visto salir durante el resto de la tarde._

_ Albert fue hasta su puerta y la encontró cerrada. Creyó que era cierto ya que sabía que había llorado mucho, en parte por culpa de él. Agobiado entonces fue hasta su propia habitación para despejar un poco su mente y tomar algo de valor para confesarle todo lo que le tenía que decir, todo lo que sentía por ella y que tanto tiempo se había guardado. Más se encontraba en un dilema entre lo que debía hacer o no. Si pensar en su familia o en su felicidad y en la felicidad de ella. Su dulce amor...A__unque tenía la duda de que aún sentía algo por Terry, también t_enía la impresión de que ella lo amaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero no había estado tan seguro hasta esa tarde en que sus hermosos ojos verdes le habían hablado por sí solos… y como ella imaginó tomó el diario que le había regalado y llegó hasta las últimas páginas… donde con emoción y ternura se dio cuenta de que su Candy le correspondía en todas las formas como tanto había anhelado.

_ Dejó entonces de batirse entre qué decisión tomar y se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces hacia su cuarto. Entró incluso sin llamar con la esperanza de encontrarla despierta, no sabía que iba a hacer, solo que quería tenerla entre sus brazos._

_…Sin embargo estaba vacío y el frío de la noche que ingresaba por la ventana abierta meciendo las cortinas le confirmó que por allí había escapado. No encontró nada en su armario, ni en sus cajones. Se había ido. Desesperado llevándose las manos a la cabeza se dejó caer en la cama._

_-Candy que voy a hacer contigo- se preguntó. Había olvidado que ella era libre como un pajarito, que no había nada ni nadie que la pudiera detener. Entonces al colocar su mano sobre el colchón topó sin querer la carta que yacía a su lado. Sentándose enseguida la tomó en sus manos, leyó que estaba dirigida a él e impacientemente rompió el sobre. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos leerla, comprendiendo por fin el final de la historia. _

_Un gran trueno se oyó en esos momentos en la cercanía y enseguida comenzó a llover. Era como si el mismo cielo estuviera de acuerdo con lo que sentía en el alma William Albert Andrew._

_Estaba oscuro afuera, ningún carruaje o automóvil pasaba por allí a esas horas. Ella no podía haber llegado muy lejos, tal vez aún estaba a tiempo de alcanzarla. Decidido salió a buscarla sin importarle la tempestad que recién comenzaba._

_-¡Candy!_ – su grito retumbó en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_**Canción: La Carta de Laura Pausinni**  
_

_Bueno amigas, eso es todo por hoy, les prometo que la próxima vez que se encuentren se encenderá la pasión entre esos dos jajaja. Hasta pronto =)**  
**_

_Un abrazo_

_Belén_


	3. Chapter 3 Te amo

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes del anime y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestaditos para jugar un ratito con ellos.**  
**_

_Hola amigas, que tal todo. No saben lo feliz que me hacen sus review, gracias por todo el apoyo y por acompañarme en estas ideas que comparto con ustedes jejeje. A Monybert, Keilanot2, RVM85, Lila, Srta. Ardley, Kattie Andrew, Vikiar, Karim, Lucero, Cyt, Nandumbu, Sharon de Cullen y si me olvido de alguna disculpenme, también a todos los que leen esta historia y les gusta aunque no dejan comentarios. ¡Gracias son lo máximo! =). Además aprovecho para saludar a mis amigas que me siguen en "A través de la Vida", les cuento que estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi y lo subiré pronto. No me he olvidado de mi otra dulce historia jejeje._

_Bueno ahora respecto al siguiente capi de este fic. Como les prometí contiene un encuentro apasionado entre nuestros dos bellos y enamorados protagonistas. Al principio pensaba en crear una escena suave pero a la final me salió un poco cruda jajaja, por lo que espero no ofender a nadie, además como pueden ver ya le cambié la categoría al fic. No había escrito un Lemmon antes pero la verdad es que quien no se inspiraría en pasar una noche con alguien como Albert, ya hablando serio jajaja y eso es justamente lo que vamos a imaginar ahora. Vamos a morbosearlo un poco jajaja._

_La canción que escogí para Candy y Albert esta vez, me inspiró por su intensidad, porque demuestra lo que siente un alma enamorada y sin poder evitarlo me imaginé como sería una dulce primera vez para los dos. Aquí les dejo el link, cantada por Chenoa y Sergio Dalma: watch?v=hx_gY9QrcLg por si lo quieren ver._

_Por cierto le cambié unas pequeñas palabritas a la canción para que parezca como que Candy se la dedica a él =). Bueno ya no les distraigo más._

_¡Un abrazo a todas (os)!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo III:**** Te amo**

Después de escaparme como una fugitiva por la ventana de la que hasta entonces era mi habitación, decidí alejarme rápidamente de la mansión más no llegué muy lejos porque perdí la noción del tiempo y la oscuridad de la noche pronto me envolvió en sus sombras.

Estaba devastada. Días atrás había tomado una decisión que en esos momentos estaba cambiando mi vida, que llegaría a su punto máximo esa misma noche, cuando al dar las doce volviera a transformarme en Cenicienta… cuando dejaría de pertenecer a la familia Andrew.

Más nada es completo en la vida y en vez de sentir la calma que pensaba que eso me traería, me encontraba sufriendo. Sabía que la peor de las consecuencias sería el no verte más... porque uno de los empresarios más exitosos de la ciudad no tendría tiempo que perder en medio de su ajetreada y glamurosa vida para encontrarse con una chica sencilla y trabajadora como yo, pero no podía seguir pretendiendo ser tu hija adoptiva. Era inmoral, más cuando lo único que anhelaba era brindarte mi amor como mujer. Era la verdad. Me dolía un mundo alejarme de ti, pero era así.

Además estaba en juego el futuro acomodado de la familia Andrew debido a un importante acuerdo comercial que estaba por firmarse con una prestigiosa compañía de Francia de propiedad de los Gaultier, una familia allegada cuya hija primogénita tenía como objetivo principal casarse contigo.

Tenías ese futuro en tus manos, si lo despreciabas el acuerdo no se concretaría y los Andrew podrían irse a la bancarrota. Yo al distraerte como me había insinuado la tía abuela lo echaría todo a perder y no podría existir sabiendo que había cooperado en la ruina de la familia que para bien o para mal me había acogido. Pensaba en Archie, que se esforzaba cada día en sus estudios de la Universidad soñando con algún día presidir una de aquellas empresas. En mi amiga Annie, su futura esposa y en el porvenir de los hijos que tendrían. Quería lo mejor para ellos y para sus niños, a los que consideraba desde ya mis sobrinos. También pensaba en los centenares de trabajadores que se quedarían sin empleo y en los duros tiempos que les tocaría pasar a sus familias. Sí quizá era una mártir, pero por sobre todas las cosas era agradecida y jamás pensaba en anteponer mis beneficios a costa de los de otros. Era algo que no cabía en mi corazón.

Por ello me conformaría con guardar dentro de mi alma para siempre tus miradas de amor, tus gestos de ternura hacia mí, las palabras que me dijeras de niña, creando un mundo mágico en medio de mis peripecias y las últimas que te había escuchado decir antes de partir, cuando tan valientemente te habías enfrentado a la tía abuela para aclararle que me amabas. Sí…me preparé para llevarme ese hermoso recuerdo, esa satisfacción de que un día tu corazón había latido por mí y que mi decisión no era tomada en vano, porque tú al final de todo estarías bien y era lo que más quería.

Caminando solitaria por los jardines de la mansión con mi liviano bolso a cuestas, sin rumbo fijo y entre cavilaciones, recordé un lugar de Lakewood al que casi nunca había ido, en el cual había estado como mucho dos veces y por obligación ya que siempre evitaba hasta pasar por allí, pero que sin embargo esa noche me dieron ganas de visitar puesto que sería mi última vez en la mansión y de otra forma ya jamás tendría oportunidad de hacerlo. Así que tomé aire, me armé de valor y me dirigí hacia el cementerio familiar.

Había varios faroles en el trayecto y el césped estaba perfectamente cuidado, dándole un ambiente extrañamente agradable a esa parte del jardín, como el de un parque. No era tan tétrico como se pudiera imaginar. Me atrevía hasta a pensar que quien no conociera el lugar jamás pensaría de lo que en realidad se trataba. La tía abuela daba órdenes estrictas para que fuera cuidado minuciosamente, era su forma de rendirle tributo a sus seres queridos que habían partido primero y a sus ancestros.

Tomé dos hermosas flores de uno de los arbustos al paso que depositaría en la tumbas de Anthony y Stear respectivamente, de las que me quería despedir.

Pensé que había olvidado el lugar en donde se encontraban, pero llegué rápidamente. Sus dos lápidas grises estaban juntas como los primos y grandes amigos que habían sido en vida y creía que seguían siendo donde quiera que estuviesen. Sentí como el corazón se me comenzaba a hacer pequeño, oprimido por la tristeza. Comencé a deprimirme, pero debía cumplir lo que me había llevado hasta allí. Así que formulé una pequeña oración en mi interior. Mis madres siempre decían que si lo hacemos de corazón las personas que amas aunque ya no estén contigo te escuchan… Me disculpé entonces por no haber podido visitarles antes, les confesé que aunque a menudo solía estarlo, no me gustaba sentirme triste, y que esperaba algún día volver a reunirme con ellos así tuvieran que pasar muchos años. Les reclamé porque se me habían adelantado tanto, yéndose cuando aún no era hora, cuando eran tan jóvenes todavía. Más sabía que allá arriba había un Dios que decidía cuando era el momento de cada cosa. Quien era yo para debatirlo.

Me sequé las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer imparables, y conciente de que era momento de retirarme, me agaché primero frente al lugar donde yacía Stear, le di un beso a la flor y la coloqué junto a su lápida. Mi buen amigo, cuanto lo extrañaba. Luego me levanté y caminé hacia donde descansaba Anthony para repetir la misma ofrenda, al sitio donde mi dulce príncipe dormía su sueño eterno. Aquel lugar que no me gustaba creer que existía, pues desde el momento en que supe se había ido para mí se había convertido en un ángel, etéreo…

No puedo describir la pena que en esos momentos me invadió, se me vino desde adentro como un aluvión casi paralizándome. Estiré mi mano para tocar el relieve de su nombre en el concreto..."¿_Por qué?_" pregunté entonces. Era una cuestión que siempre me haría pero de la cual lastimosamente nunca obtendría respuesta, que así pasaran años o décadas seguiría retumbando en mi cabeza sin que nadie la respondiera.

-_Te extraño_- susurré mientras luchaba por contener la tristeza. Comencé por decirle mentalmente que nunca lo olvidaría, que anhelaba tanto esos días cuando era mi sol y alumbraba mi vida, que me esmeraba en ser una buena persona para que cuando Dios me llamara me permitiera verlo de nuevo, aunque fuera solo un ratito –_Que resplandeciente veíamos todo cuando éramos niños y que difícil se vuleve la vida cuando te conviertes en adulto y debes olvidar toda esa magia_... - le comenté, imaginando lo lindo hubiera sido que esa etapa la pasara conmigo - _es algo por lo que nuca sufrirás...Sé que estas mejor allá arriba junto a tu mamá…-_

El sonido del viento remeciéndose fuerte en las ramas de los árboles me hizo recordar que era momento de partir, puesto que cada vez estaba más oscuro y debía salir al carretero, esperaba tener suerte al encontrar algún trabajador o viajero que volviera a esas horas al centro de la ciudad para que me diera un aventón en su carreta. De otra manera me tocaba caminar desde Lakewood a la ciudad. Una vez allí se me haría más fácil conseguir un carruaje que me llevase hasta la residencia del personal médico del Hospital, donde me estaba alojando debido a mi trabajo. En realidad Lakewood no estaba tan lejos de la ciudad, solo a unos 15 minutos de allí, pero sí era un tramo considerable para caminarlo una chica sola a esas horas.

Me restregué los brazos protegiéndome del frío. Había huido tal como estaba sin siquiera ponerme el abrigo que se encontraba bien guardado en mi bolso.

Debía despedirme ya. Me persigné e hice otra pequeña oración, después deposité al igual que lo hiciera en la tumba de Stear, la flor con un beso. Estaba ya dispuesta a retirarme pero en ese momento no sé por qué me acordé de algo sobre mi Anthony que había olvidado. Algo que quería contarme el fatídico día en que falleció.

–_Tú lo sabias ¿verdad?_ – le recriminé como si me estuviera oyendo –...esa _tarde me ibas a contar que era él_- solo entonces me daba cuenta. Tenía que haber ido justo esa noche y justo allí para descubrirlo

- _Todo habría sido tan distinto si siguieras aquí- _comencé a sollozar y sin saber por qué me recosté en el suelo junto a la lápida. Quería sentir el abrigo de él aún después de haber pasado tanto tiempo. Quería darle las gracias por todos los momentos pasados a mi lado, por hacerme entonces tan feliz, y quería que supiera por último que una parte de mi corazón lo amaría siempre. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza a la espera de que pasara el dolor, el vacío por su pérdida que no había sentido tan fuerte desde hacia años... Cinco, seis, que habían transcurrido como en un mal sueño. Años desde que la más dulce de mis ilusiones se volviera una total pesadilla.

Estaba así, sollozando en silencio sobre la tierra, cuando de repente empecé a sentir que caían leves gotitas de agua sobre mí, como si del cielo Anthony estuviese llorando…pocos segundos después se escuchó también un trueno espeluznante, como si la bóveda celeste se resquebrajara en dos, luego vino una ráfaga de viento que trajo consigo la lluvia que pronto empezó a transformarse en torrencial, cayendo sobre los faroles de kerosín y apagándolos.

En ese momento no supe que hacer o a donde ir. Estaba pasmada, asustada, me había quedado completamente en tinieblas en ese lugar tan tétrico y para colmo empapada y con frío. No podía regresar a la mansión. Qué podría decirles, como podía explicarles mi huída y si intentaba caminar hacia el pueblo en esa catastrófica situación probablemente lo único que ganaría sería pescar una pulmonía antes de conseguir llegar a mi destino. Me hallaba en un dilema, no podía ver ni siquiera por donde correr, todo estaba rodeado de oscuridad.

Entonces un intenso relámpago tan claro como luz de día seguido después de otro iluminó el lugar y pude ver un mausoleo cercano. Era el de Rosemary Brower... No me quedaba más que refugiarme allí. Era eso o atrapar la enfermedad. Miré una vez más la tumba de Anthony confiando en que quizá esa terrible noche su mamá podría cuidarme. Así que sin pensarlo mucho fui hasta allí, abrí la puerta que por suerte no estaba trabada e ingresé. Para mi sorpresa el lugar no estaba tan sucio. Me di cuenta de que el cuidado del cementerio dispuesto por la tía abuela abarcaba también los mausoleos. En ese momento se lo agradecí, puesto que mis ropas mojadas no hubieran sido una buena combinación con el polvo o las telarañas. Pronto dejé mi bolso en el suelo y me dispuse a sacar unas mantas y mi abrigo. Comenzaba a hacer frío y yo a tiritar.

No me agradaba el frío, por lo general me traía malos recuerdos como la despedida con Terry en un día de nieve o sucesos que yo no recordaba como cuando me abandonaron junto con Annie en el Hogar de Pony. Sentir frío me recordaba la tristeza.

Me acomodé no sin antes pedirle permiso a Rosemary en secreto sobre el mármol de su sepulcro. Me puse el abrigo que me protegería un poco sobre mis ropas mojadas y me acurruqué debajo de un grande y hermoso ángel de piedra que velaba su tumba, una estatua bellísima que tenía las manos juntas como si estuviera elevando una oración al cielo. Yo estaba temblando, trataba por todos los medios de alejar a la mente del frío o del lugar donde me encontraba pero mi cuerpo no respondía de la misma forma, mientras tanto afuera el firmamento parecía querer caerse en pedazos.

A esas alturas a lo mejor ya te habías dado cuenta de mi ausencia, me preguntaba que pensarías al respecto y sí me perseguirías. Algo me decía que no te bastaría solo la explicación de mi carta y que buscarías escuchar la verdadera razón de mis labios… jamás te dejabas vencer fácilmente si querías algo…y si me amabas de verdad me buscarías… Me preguntaba que estarías haciendo en esos momentos, si pensando en mí… Ese pensamiento me dio valor para soportar lo que sería una larga noche… y fue entonces cuando a lo lejos me pareció escuchar un grito... Mi nombre.

* * *

_Unos hombres a caballo se reunieron cerca de allí._

_- Señor ya buscamos en todas partes y la señorita Candy no aparece por ningún lado. Creemos que a lo mejor logró salir de la mansión- dijo uno de los empleados que le estaba ayudando a buscar a Albert. Él respiró agitado. Tenía el alma turbada. _

_Aún las palabras escritas por Candy en su diario y en su carta rondaban por su cabeza. Lo amaba pero lo estaba dejando porque no quería hacerle daño… Debía encontrarla y aclarar las cosas, sabia que donde estuviera también estaría perturbada._

_- Debemos irnos patrón, esta tormenta cada vez se pone más fuerte- sugirió otro. Aunque Albert estaba renuente a abandonar la causa reconocía que era verdad, pues la implacable lluvia junto a la bruma ya casi no permitía ver nada. Sin embargo algo en su corazón le decía que ella no podía estar muy lejos, es más no quería ni imaginar que pudiera haber salido de la mansión, que suerte podría correr afuera. _

_- Es cierto Joven Albert, debemos volver- opinó George, con su casaca negra destilando agua. Albert sintió compasión por su buen amigo y sus trabajadores, no podía obligarles a permanecer allí, pero si Candy estaba aún en alguna parte de los jardines de la mansión no podía dejarla sola, no sabia que hacer. Un relámpago iluminó entonces sobre sus cabezas se dieron cuenta de que estaban cerca del cementerio. Los trabajadores se miraron entre sí asustados y Albert lo notó, más ello sirvió para despejarle algunas ideas._

_- ¡George dirígelos a casa por favor, yo iré enseguida!- dictaminó. Había visto el mausoleo de Rosemary a lo lejos y le pareció que tenía la puerta abierta, se le ocurrió internamente que su Candy podía estar allí. _

_George lo conocía desde que era un niño, también su tenacidad para encontrar lo que se proponía, así que no le dijo nada pero lo entendió. Asintiendo, dirigió su caballo de vuelta a la mansión y lo empleados lo siguieron. _

_Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces Albert se dirigió hacia el panteón de su hermana._

_Te amo,_

_moneda te amo..._

Con todo el fuerte frío y preocupación que estaba soportando había conseguido adormecerme y en ese limbo próximo a la inconsciencia escuché que alguien penetraba en esa eterna morada que yo rato antes había invadido, pero estaba tan entumecida, casi inmovilizada que apenas pude abrir los ojos para comprobar que aquello no era producto de mi imaginación o que no era un ser del más allá que venía a llevarme. Sin embargo sentí como esa presencia se acercaba a mí y entre mi malestar empecé a hiperventilar intentando huir de su alcance… hasta que sentí unas cálidas manos sobre mis helados brazos, demasiado cálidas para ser irreales y entonces como una bendición escuché tu voz.

- _Candy…Candy, ¿preciosa estás bien?-_

…_Al viento te amo…_

_si sale cara dirá que tu amor esta muerto,_

___Yo…te amo…_

- _Albert…_- murmuré en débil voz y antes de que me contestaras un rayo iluminó el cielo pareciendo cortar en pedazos las nubes junto a su sonido eléctrico y luego se escuchó el estallido, más ya no experimenté ningún temor porque en ese momento te vi. Pude observar una vez más tu mirada azul profunda luciendo preocupada por mí. Sin poder contenerme más, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, me incorporé y te lancé los brazos al cuello. Tú me recibiste en un abrazo profundo, protector, como si temieras que pudiera desaparecer o escaparme de nuevo, retiraste el cabello mojado de mi frente, me secaste el rostro calentando mis mejillas y cubriste de besos desesperados toda mi cara, y notaste al tiempo algo en mí que yo ya sospechaba. Tenía fiebre.

- _Gracias al cielo estás a salvo…- _te oí decir con un suspiro _–tengo que sacarte de aquí- _

Me tomaste cargaste con tus fuertes brazos, yo tomé entre los míos mi bolso y escondí mi rostro en tu pecho. Tu cabello mojado caía por tu espalda, estabas empapado por mi causa, por haberme estado buscando, me sentía culpable. Sin embargo antes de salir, cuando le prestaste la debida atención por primera vez desde que entraras a la memoria de tu hermana, dijiste algo que me llegó al corazón y supe que no estabas enojado

- _Gracias Rosemary por cuidármela _-

_lo siento te amo…_

No recuerdo bien el trayecto desde el panteón hasta nuestro refugio, pues me sentía muy débil y lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos y asirme fuertemente a ti mientras corríamos a través de la lluvia en tu caballo.

Me llevaste a un lugar confortable y me depositaste con cuidado sobre una cama, luego te preocupaste de encender el fuego de la chimenea. Al principio creí que habíamos vuelto a Lakewood y me preparé para recibir los menosprecios u objeciones de todos pero la tranquilidad que reinaba en el lugar me pareció demasiado extraña. Entonces reparé que estábamos en nuestra adorada casita del bosque, la misma que días atrás según me enterara, habías mandado a remodelar para que en un futuro sirviera como hospedaje para invitados.

Mi fiebre debido al montón de emociones fuertes que había tenido a lo largo del día no bajaba y estabas consciente de ello. Te sentí acercarte a mí para comprobarlo y después preocupado pero serio como un doctor a la hora de medicar, empezaste a desabotonar enseguida mi ropa . Me impresioné en medio de mi delirio pero no atiné a hacer nada para impedírtelo. Me quitaste primero el abrigo, luego la blusa, los zapatos y la falda. Me sentía indefensa y vulnerable ante ti pero jamás habría dudado de tus intenciones. Me viste observarte a la espera de una explicación pero no dijiste nada, solo lentamente como pidiéndome permiso y disculpándote a la vez por haber sido tan grosero al comenzar a desvestirme así sin premeditación, me quitaste las medias, para dejarme únicamente en mi ropa interior que por cierto estaba seca, como solo entonces comprendí que tú desde un principio lo habías supuesto.

Me acomodaste mejor en la cama, arreglando las almohadas y cubriendo mi cuerpo con el edredón para mantenerme alejada del frío, me imaginé que buen doctor hubieras sido de haber seguido esa carrera y lo único que pude decirte en medio de mis sonrojos fue - _Gracias _-

Me quedé dormida poco después de eso y desperté no sé cuanto tiempo después, solo noté que la tormenta ya estaba amainando. Me retorcí en la comodidad del lecho y te busqué en la tenue oscuridad del cuarto.

Estabas sentado en el suelo frente a las llamas, pensando en quien sabe qué. Tal vez en la vida que estaba cambiando tanto para los dos. Recordé en ese momento que ya debía ser más de la medianoche, por lo tanto ya había dejado de ser una Andrew y de estar emparentada a ti. Sentí como me invadía la melancolía, por ello como pude me incorporé y te llamé.

Como imaginé estabas triste, pero al escuchar mi voz te interesaste y acudiste enseguida. Te sentaste a mi lado en la cama y remojaste un paño que yacía sobre un recipiente con agua, luego lo exprimiste para colocarlo sobre mi frente. Noté que lo habías estado haciendo desde hacia un buen rato.

- _La fiebre ya está bajando_- dijiste protector - _Por Dios me preocupaste tanto_-

Yo me recosté de nuevo en la almohada, cansada pero feliz en el fondo de estar a tu lado, aunque fuera en esas locas situaciones que nos ponía la vida... Sabía que tratabas de hacerte el fuerte pero por dentro estabas sufriendo, porque quizá esa sería nuestra última noche juntos, podía verlo en el brillo de tus ojos.

Te acaricié con ternura el antebrazo, rozando tus bellos, logrando atraer tu mirada que me estaba resultando entonces tan esquiva y sin poder esconder más mis sentimientos te susurré

- _Albert…mi príncipe_ -

Tu semblante reflejó interrogación y también algo de tristeza, sin embargo te acercaste lentamente a mí como yo quería, posicionando tus brazos a mis costados y me empezaste a decir muy de cerquita

- _Candy te amo…_- e ibas a continuar pero te detuve poniendo mis dedos sobre tus rosados labios.

- _Ya lo sé _- te mencioné, sonriéndote con dulzura. Sorprendiéndote y entonces te halé hacia mí del cuello de tu camisa entreabierta para regalarte un beso de amor.

Fue un momento mágico, profundo, no sé cuanto tiempo duró, solo que fue como aventurarme en un territorio nuevo, acogedor. Me vi envuelta del poder que me brindaba tu afecto, tu masculinidad. Más llegó el instante en que te alejaste, sentándote en la cama y dándome la espalda, dejándome con la miel en los labios y haciéndome pensar que había hecho algo mal.

_- ¿Qué sucede?-_ pregunté preocupada

- Candy d_ebemos parar ahora_ _o de otra forma no podré detenerme _– confesaste. Me acerqué a ti, te abracé y recosté mi cabeza en tu hombro

- _Te quiero princesa… - _te oí decir_ - no quiero convertirte en mi amante de una noche, si lo hacemos quiero que sea para siempre_- Te di un largo beso en la mejilla quedándome muy cerca de ti.

- _Mi corazón te pertenecerá siempre, a donde quiera que vaya_- te afirmé. Te volteaste hacia mí extrañado, maravillado, empezando a respirar agitado por la emoción y yo no pude controlarme, te deseaba a rabiar, siempre lo había hecho, eras el sueño de toda mi vida y por primera vez te tenía a solas en el lugar adecuado, en el momento propicio como en mis más secretas fantasías…

Me apropié entonces de tu cuello, que tenía hacia tiempo ganas de besar y suavemente mordisquear. Te escuché gemir tratando de contenerte y yo aproveché para seguir bajando, trazando un camino de besos por tus recios pectorales, mientras te escuchaba suspirar.

- _Basta Candy…por favor_- me apartaste un poco y me sujetaste de los brazos –_Pequeña, ¿en verdad quieres hacer esto?-_

Me sentí entonces tal como tú me habías dicho, _"pequeña_" no lo suficiente mujer para ti… y con desazón temí que aún me vieras como una niña por lo que en aquel momento fui yo la que me separé

– _¿Es que acaso no me deseas?_- me atreví a preguntar abrazándome a mi misma, avergonzada.

- _Claro que lo hago, no es eso, no me malinterpretea _- te apresuraste a aclarar, tú mismo bajando mis brazos para que no me cubriera – _Candy…_- mencionaste mi nombre de una forma tan dulce - _…Eres lo más valioso, lo más bello, que tengo en el mundo…la persona que más quiero _– dijiste muy claramente – _no quiero poseerte a escondidas como un fugitivo, quiero que tu primera vez sea especial…- _Me enterneciste.

- _Lo será siempre y cuando sea contigo_- te objeté acariciándote el cabello que aún tenías húmedo – _Para mí cada momento a tu lado es especial…mágico, por favor no me niegues lo que te pido..._- y sin saber como ni de donde saqué el valor para proponerte lo que quería – _Déjame ser tuya esta noche, permíteme pertenecerte…acéptalo como el regalo que te doy por la oportunidad que me brindaste al convertirme en una Andrew. Cuando salga el sol seremos dos desconocidos ante la sociedad…pero esta noche quiero pasarla contigo, como si no existiera el tiempo ni nadie a nuestro alrededor...hoy quiero entregarme a ti…darte mi primera vez- _Entonces apartando toda mi timidez e inhibiciones, desaté las cintas que sostenían mi corsé por la espalda, el cual comenzó a caer poco a poco.

Me miraste asombrado ante mi confesión y lo que acababa de hacer, en tus ojos podía ver la lucha que mantenías entre el deseo y tus razones, sin embargo también te dejaste llevar por tus instintos y cuando menos me lo esperé te apropiaste de mis labios, haciéndome temblar entre tus brazos. Regalándome un beso ardiente, apasionado. Me recordaste por un momento a Terry, pero no. Eras diferente. Tus caricias eran maduras y profundas, sin prisa. Me llegaban al alma, me ligaban a ti de una forma verdadera, eterna.

- _Candy…_ - formulaste con la respiración agitada, mientras me acariciabas delicadamente los hombros - _siempre supe que algún día me ibas a volver loco- _entonces te apropiaste de mi cuello cual si fueras un vampiro, besándolo en toda su extensión y me recostaste de nuevo en la cama. Me acariciaste la mejilla en el acto para que estuviera tranquila, diciéndome con la mirada que confiara en ti y yo asentí incentivándote para que continuaras.

…_Un hombre sobre mí_

_con fuego dentro del alma_

_quemando en la cama…_

Fuiste bajando lentamente mi corsé hasta liberarme de el. Estaba excitada, sentía mi cuerpo cambiar, erizarse, abrirse ante ti como una flor. Pidiéndote que fueras mi conquistador. Me acariciabas como si tuvieras entre tus manos a la cosa más bella, como si mi piel estuviera hecha de la más fina seda, como si fuera una suave muñeca de porcelana… Mis senos, mi cintura, mi vientre… luego reafirmaste con besos los mismos lugares que antes tus manos habían recorrido. Cerré mis ojos, apretándolos para disfrutar del momento, de todas las sensaciones que me hacías sentir de golpe. Te acaricié con ternura el cabello mientras te sentía rendirle tributo a mis virginales senos. Me miraste y me preguntaste si estaba bien. Asentí en medio de mi rubor. Nunca había estado mejor, estabas transformándome en una mujer completa, haciéndome descubrir, enseñandome cosas y sensaciones inimaginadas.

Me sonreíste con sensualidad y proseguiste con tu labor. Con delicadeza lamiste mi vientre y los bordes de mi ombligo, te detuviste un momento disfrutándolo y luego retiraste mis largos pantaloncillos blancos que eran el resto de mi ropa interior. Dejándome completamente expuesta ante ti, tal como había venido al mundo. Me observaste entonces con amor y deseo, haciéndome sentir cohibida, provocando que me revolotearan centenares de mariposas en el estómago a la expectativa de lo que me ibas a hacer.

Continuaste entonces quitándote la camisa y yo me incorporé como pude para ayudarte a desabrochar el pantalón, nunca había desvestido a un hombre por lo que las manos me temblaban pero tú me direccionaste, infundiéndome calma, luego cuando estuviste en las mismas condiciones que yo, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos me volviste a recostar sobre la cama, colocándote encima de mi, desde donde te pude admirar en toda tu magnitud…poderoso, omnipotente. No me había equivocado para nada al imaginarte desnudo, eras tan bello como un dios griego pero tenias el contextura de un guerrero y no sin preocupación noté que eras tan grande que temía que no pudieras entrar en mí. Pero una vez mas tus caricias sobre mi cuerpo se convirtieron en una delicia haciéndome olvidar de todo.

_Más yo tiemblo_

_sintiendo tus celos…_

Nuestros pechos se juntaron haciéndonos estremecer, juntando nuestras pieles totalmente desnudas por primera vez, te permití tocarme en lugares donde nadie me había explorado y tú también me permitiste tocar, disfrutamos acariciándonos, besándonos, me hacías gemir y yo provocaba jadeos en ti. Era interesante y hermoso, casi sublime sentir estas emociones entre nosotros, nos sentíamos a punto de estallar. Entonces llegó el momento en que te posicionaste entre mis piernas y supe que lo más esperado estaba por suceder. Te recibiría. Direccionaste tu pene en la entrada de mi vagina mientras yo aspiraba con fuerza y empujaste… provocándome un dolor intenso.

_Te odio y te amo…_

Como imaginaba no conseguiste entrar de buenas a primera así que seguiste intentándolo pero siempre cuidando de no hacerme daño. Empezaste a empujar suavemente sin dejar de abrazarme haciéndome sentir la chica más amada del mundo, la más deseada, la más dichosa. Me aferré a ti, escondiendo mi cara en tu cuello, embriagándome en el aroma de tu colonia que tanto adoraba que ni la lluvia había podido llevarse y me sujeté a tu espalda. Me quejé. Te rasguñé, a la espera de que aquella tortura pasara y se convirtiera el magnifico placer del que todos hablaban. De repente me sujetaste de las manos entrelazándolas con las tuyas, vi el fuego dentro de tus ojos y también tu determinación. Apretaste una vez más con más fuerza, brindándome el dolor mas lacerante que hasta entonces había sentido en la vida, consiguiéndote llevar con ello la única barrera que nos separaba, llevándote mi virginidad, transformando a los dos amigos en amantes.

_Una mariposa que muere agitando las alas_

_haciendo el amor en sus brazos…_

Me abandoné entonces a tu fuerza sin poder hacer nada…Decidiste quedarte un rato dentro mío hasta que mi dolor menguara y mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a tener en el a un cuerpo extraño. Me miraste entonces con inmensa ternura, a la niña que acababas de convertir en mujer, y con el dorso de tu mano limpiaste de mis mejillas unas cuantas lágrimas que sin poder evitarlo había derramado.

- _Mi Candy…_- reconociste besándome la frente, porque ahora era tuya – _pronto pasará el dolor… te das cuenta que ahora somos uno…-_ mencionaste conmoviéndome. Era lo que siempre había deseado, ser una sola con mi príncipe, por fin me pertenecías. Te abracé fuerte como si se me fuera la vida en ello y a los pocos minutos tus sabias palabras empezaron a tener razón. Me pregunté donde habías aprendido el arte de amar. Quien te había enseñado. Cuantas mujeres habían pasado por tu vida y por tu cama. No obstante, no quería arruinar mi momento con celos por lo que solamente me concentré es en estar contigo, en que los dos esa noche llegáramos a la cumbre del placer y la felicidad.

_Piel de mi propio fracaso,_

_hoy necesito tenerte…_

_voy a hablarte así con coraje..._

Como un experto notaste cuando mi cuerpo se relajaba y después de darme una mirada picara proseguiste con tu tarea. Tus embestidas primero empezaron suaves, mecías mi cuerpo en un vaivén delicado creando en mí una sensación de hormigueo y cosquilleo. Las llamas de la chimenea se reflejaban en nuestros cuerpos entrelazados. Aproveche para acariciar tu espalda, tus firmes glúteos, tu pecho, tus bíceps, tus fuertes músculos… te lamí, quería probar el cuerpo del hombre que ahora era mío. Creo que rodamos por toda la cama envueltos en nuestro torbellino de pasión desenfrenada. Nuestras almas estaban unidas al igual que nuestros cuerpos en una sinfonía de caricias y besos, de lujuria y placer mientras transpirábamos y gemíamos a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis. Cada que penetrabas mas profundo me sentía más unida a ti…y no quería separarme nunca más.

_Yo te amo… y ahora perdóname_

_sólo recuérdame…_

_te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo,_

_te amo...  
_

Te incorporaste un poco en la cama y tomándome de la cintura que parecía tan pequeña en tus grandes manos atrajiste mi cuerpo hacia ti, acariciándome toda, haciéndome arquear la espalda como comentaban en las novelas. Sujetaste firmemente mis caderas y comenzaste a entonces a embestirme mas fuerte. Tuve que agarrarme de la sábana y tratar de esconder la cabeza en la almohada. Era la sensación mas intensa de mi vida, me hacías sentir que estaba a punto de enloquecer.

Repetías mi nombre a media voz en el acto sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos como en un trance o una oración, haciéndome sentir deseada, tu sueño más anhelado y el que por fin estabas conquistando, causando delirios en mi corazón. Jamás me arrepentiría de haberme entregado a ti.

Ver tus emociones porque también lo estabas disfrutando, sentirte estremecer fue lo mas bello y dulce que experimenté en la vida.

…_y dame tu vino ligero_

_que has hecho mientras no estaba…_

_Y las sábanas de lino…_

-_¡Albert!..._- tu nombre se me escapó en un grito al tiempo que empezaba a venírseme el orgasmo dentro de mí como un vendaval, era algo que no podía controlar y sin mas que hacer te rodeé fuertemente con mis piernas y me sujeté a tus fuertes brazos, mientras aquella grandiosa sensación me invadía lanzándome al universo, separando mi alma de mi cuerpo, dándome alas para volar… te escuché jadear y con gracia supe que estabas en la misma situación que yo pues unas cuantas estocadas finales y me seguiste.

…_dame el sueño de algún niño_

_que da vueltas,_

_soñando con nubes…_

-_Candy…Te amo Candy…_- dijiste con voz entrecortada dejándote caer rendido sobre mí, yo te recibí gustosa en mis brazos. Emocionada, aun pareciéndome increíble todo lo que acababa de suceder. Ahora era una mujer completa y lo era gracias a ti y a tu pasión que me había embriagado. Me quedé mirando el techo un rato mientras acariciaba tu melena y sin saber porque acudieron a mis ojos las ganas de llorar. Quizá fue por sentirme tan compenetrada contigo, el hombre que había amado y esperado toda mi vida.

…_Déjame trabajar…_

_hazme abrazar a una joven que plancha cantando,_

_y hazte rogar un poco_

_antes de hacer el amor…_

Casi no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. El príncipe y yo éramos uno solo… escondí mi rostro en tu hombro, cubierta por tu calor, donde dejé un beso profundo. Traje de vuelta tu alma al cuerpo haciéndote reaccionar y te apropiaste de mi boca en respuesta con un beso apasionado.

- _Eres mía princesa _- me dijiste alegre frotando tu nariz con la mía en un gesto de ternura – _gracias por darme este regalo, por dejarme ser el primero…pero si me lo permites, si lo quieres así, será así para toda la vida… no quiero que seas de nadie más Candy. No podría soportarlo, estoy loco… perdidamente enamorado de ti _-

No tendrás nunca idea de lo feliz que me pusieron tus palabras, me devolvieron la esperanza de golpe, trayéndome la alegría de nuevo que creía haber comenzado a perder con la llegada la loca francesa de tu ex novia.

- _Si prometes entregarte solo a mi en cuerpo y alma, te prometo ser tuya para siempre_- te propuse entrelazando nuestras manos.

_- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que aceptas ser mi prometida? _- preguntaste deseoso – _lucharé contra viento y marea pequeña si es necesario, pero te llevaré al altar -_

_- No hay nada que anhele más en el mundo que estar contigo-_ confesé lanzándote los brazos al cuello con emoción.

_...Viste de calma tu furia_

_y tu espalda sobre la luz…_

Nos fundimos en un abrazo fuerte, aún estábamos unidos por lo que tú repaste en ello y te separaste poco a poco, provocando que sintiera el vacio de la falta de tu cuerpo en el mío. Sabías que estaba exhausta por lo que querías dejarme descansar. Nos quedamos acostados frente a frente, muy cerca el uno del otro, mientras me acariciabas el rostro y ponías en orden el flequillo de mi cabello, hasta que el sueño nos invadió.

_Yo te amo __y ahora perdóname,_

_Solo recuérdame..._

_abre la puerta a un guerrero sin armas _

___ni ejército..._  


_…_Me desperté un rato después cuando aún no amanecía debido a una de mis piernas dormida, tú descansabas plácidamente cerca de mis senos, por lo que tratando de conducirme con cuidado para no incomodarte, intenté salir de tu abrazo, pero el crujir de la cama te despertó haciéndote participe de toda mi desnudez ante ti.

- _Un momento señorita a donde crees que vas_- me dijiste juguetón atrapándome cuando ya me había dado la vuelta y antes de que pudiera salir de la cama. Me besaste la espalda.

- _Voy por una bata_- contesté sin poder evitar estremecerme. Tú lo notaste como una clara indicación para seguir.

- _Aún no por favor, todavía no te vistas_- rogaste, al tiempo que seguías bajando tus besos por mi espalda, y me abrazabas a ti – _la noche aun no ha terminado_…- acariciaste entonces mis senos y tu mano siguió haciendo camino hasta mi intimidad, turbándome la mente, dejándome sin poder pensar con claridad. No te pude contestar nada porque yo en ese momento también lo quería. Quería repetir nuestro acto de amor.

Me abandone entonces a tus besos, permitiéndote entrar nuevamente dentro de mí y así el amanecer nos encontró unidos de nuevo, nuestros cuerpos acoplados como las piezas de un rompecabezas, dos almas que habían nacido para volverse una.

…_Y dame tu vino ligero_

_que has hecho mientras no estaba,_

_y las sábanas de lino…_

Me levanté al clarear la mañana y me coloqué la bata. Te observé mientras descansabas plácidamente boca abajo en la cama. Me recordabas aun arcángel pero sin alas, mi rebelde conquistador.

Amarrándome bien el salto de cama para protegerme del frío matinal, decidí salir a respirar aire puro. Todo parecía nuevo a mi alrededor, de colores más vivos, exóticos y vibrantes o quizá era solo la felicidad que embargaba mi alma que me hacía ver la vida de otra manera. Me sentía otra, alguien más feliz, por que tú me habías cambiado.

Me acerqué a la orilla del río e introduje mis manos en sus aguas cristalinas para luego lavarme el rostro, la frescura del agua me hizo espabilar completamente y sentirme renovada.

Un pequeño gorrión que estaba por allí se acercó hasta mi dando pequeños saltos por el suelo, al parecer ocupado en conseguir su alimento. Me atreví a ofrecerle unas cuantas bayas dulces que crecían silvestres en los arbustos cercanos y que minutos antes había recogido, evitando asustarlo y para mi gran asombro las aceptó. No emprendió el vuelo y se acercó a comer de mi mano. No me temía. Quizá podía presentir que yo no era una mala persona.

_Dame el sueño de algún niño_

_Que da vueltas,_

_Soñando con nubes…_

Fue algo sumamente enternecedor, como un mensaje del cielo. Me moría de ganas de correr a contártelo, sabía que te agradaría escuchar esa pequeña experiencia porque tenías el alma sencilla y pura como la mía y te gustaba admirar la belleza en su estado puro y las cosas simples que encerraban grandes valores, así como disfrutar de la naturaleza y los animales. Eras igual a mí.

…_Déjame trabajar…_

_hazme abrazar a una joven que plancha cantando,_

_y hazme rogar un poco _

_antes de hacer el amor…_

En eso me pareció escuchar pasos sobre las hojas del suelo no muy lejos de allí. Me volteé segura de que los había oído para ver quien era. Pensaba que eras tú, por lo que me preparé para sorprenderte antes de que pudieras hacerlo conmigo. Tenía ánimos de jugar.

Más no contaba con lo que me iba a encontrar detrás de un árbol.

Para mi mala suerte vi salir a la Sra. Elroy con viva ira reflejada en su cara, la acompañaban tres de sus sirvientes, un hombre y dos mujeres.

_- ¡Tía abuela! _- exclamé asustada, más la palabras de ella en respuesta fueron cortantes. Supe por qué estaba allí y también que lo sabía todo.

_- ¡Tú muchacha insana! - _me acusó_ - ¡Te exijo que vengas conmigo ahora mismo!-_

Yo no podía hacerlo. No podía irme y dejarte en medio del bosque mientras aún dormías. Qué ibas a pensar de mí en cuanto te despertaras y no me encontraras. No, no podía obedecerla, no podía huir de allí como una prófuga sin explicarte nada, menos en el día siguiente a nuestra noche especial.

- _Pero…yo no puedo…-_ traté de excusarme sin poder evitar mirar hacia la casa. Quería gritar tu nombre pidiendo auxilio porque sabía que no me dejarían en paz, pero ella me lo impidió remeciéndome del brazo con odio.

- _Ni lo pienses niña, ya le has hecho suficiente daño a William con tus coqueterías, ya déjalo tranquilo. No le perjudiques más _- Yo no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo continuó – _Él es un hombre de negocios no un tipo cualquiera. Nació para ese mundo y se debe a ello. Tú pequeña mujercita insignificante no puedes distraerlo de sus responsabilidades -_

Yo no sabía que contestar. Eras el amor de mi vida, jamás hubiera pensado en hacerte daño. Negué con la cabeza, lo único que podía hacer y ella aprovechó mi nerviosismo para proseguir con su amenaza.

- _Te estoy hablando de buena manera niña. No voy a permitir que William el jefe de la familia se descarrile por andar solamente detrás de tus pasos, si no cooperas tomaré medidas más fuertes en el asunto y apuesto que no quieres ver tu hoja de vida manchada por siempre. Créeme, yo puedo encargarme de ello con solo chasquear los dedos. Tú lo sabes- _me recordó_  
_

Era una amenaza injusta. Un golpe bajo que me desmoronó, del cual no supe defenderme. Sabía que ella decía la verdad. Era capaz de ese vil acto y muchos más. Tenía amistades y contactos en todos los círculos importantes de la sociedad. Si realizaba lo que desde ya planeaba yo jamás podría volver a trabajar, a ejecutar mi carrera que ahora era mi vida… no podía exponerme, debido a ello accedí a dialogar con ella.

Tuve que soportar las miradas de condena y desprecio de sus sirvientes durante todo el camino de regreso a Lakewood, intentando fingir indiferencia para poder lidiar con la situación. Ellos sabían lo que había pasado entre nosotros, lo habían adivinado al ingresar a la casa del bosque, sigilosos para recoger mi bolso con mis cosas que yo había dejado sobre el sofá de la sala. Lo descubrieron y lo censuraban. De repente yo había dejado de ser la Señorita Candice con un pasado desdichado para pasar a ser una mujer libidinosa… sin embargo, en mi interior, yo no estaba para nada arrepentida. Tal vez solo un poco avergonzada pero en realidad profundamente feliz.

No podía dejar de pensar en ti, en lo que pensarías al despertar al hallar mi puesto de la cama vacío. No podía alejar mi mente de tus caricias, de los abrazos que me dieras demostrándome cuanto me necesitabas. No podía olvidar nada de lo más mágico que me había ocurrido en la vida. Simulé que no me importaban lo que los demás pudieran pensar durante todo el camino, mientras sentía un aire pesado en ese automóvil.

…_viste de calma tus furias_

_Y tu espalda sobre la luz…_

Una situación incómoda parecida ocurrió una vez en la mansión, cuando las mismas mucamas que me asistieran en mi regreso del viaje de México hacia varios años atrás me ayudaran a asearme y descubrieran tu huella innegable en mí. Nuestros fluidos.

Me preparé para ser tachada de mujer impura todos los días de mi vida.

_Yo te amo y ahora perdóname,_

_solo recuérdame…_

_te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…_

Armándome de valor una vez que estaba arreglada, fui hasta el estudio donde la Tía abuela o mejor dicho la Sra. Elroy me esperaba.

_- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? _- comenzó, al verme sin reparos – _Te has inmiscuido en el futuro y felicidad de dos jóvenes exitosos… no sabes cuanto ha llorado la pobre Rebecca, ayer casi no durmió en toda la noche -_

Parecía una ridícula broma. Esperaba cualquier reproche menos aquello. No podía creer como el rumbo de toda mi vida estaba en juego y a la honorable señora solo le importaba su protegida… pero a quién le importaban mis lágrimas, todas las que había derramado a través de la vida por llegar alcanzarte y ahora que te tenía debía renunciar a ti.

- _Más_ d_ebo reconocer que sabes jugar muy bien tus cartas muchacha…_- continuó – _dejaste de ser una Andrew porque quisiste, justo en el momento adecuado… quisiste dejar de ser la hija para seducirlo, para convertirte en su amante. Supongo que no te conformas con heredar solo una parte de su fortuna y deseas tener acceso a toda –_

_- Señora eso no…- _traté de defenderme pero no me dejo hablar. Cuando la Sra. Elroy exponía algo nadie podía interrumpirla hasta que terminara. Me preguntaba porque nadie había refutado alguna vez contra aquella odiosa costumbre.

_- ¡Cállate!... creí que ya había conversado contigo respecto al asunto, que habías logrado comprender la delicadez de la situación…pero ahora me doy cuenta que he malgastado mi tiempo. Más voy a repetírtelo una vez más... La fortuna de los Andrew está en juego. Si William la pierde, tú que anhelas tanto con convertirte en su concubina tampoco tendrás derecho a ella. Ninguno lo tendremos por que todo nuestro imperio se derrumbará si no se firma el acuerdo comercial con los Gaultier que desde hace tantos años hemos venido tratando… incluso mucho antes de que aparecieras en nuestras vidas… ¡Como puedes ser tan indolente con la familia que te acogió y solo pensar en ti!-_

_- No es así…-_

_- ¡No me interrumpas, ya te lo he dicho! _– agregó levantándome muy fuerte la voz –_¡siempre supe que te faltaban modales Candy Blanca, pero nunca pensé que llegarías al extremo de entregarte a un hombre para conseguir lo que quieres!-_

Fue suficiente, no aguanté más y exploté.

_- ¡Señora si me entregué a él fue por amor y no estoy arrepentida de ello!_- le lancé a la cara. El rostro se le desencajó después de escuchar mi descomplicada confesión. No esperaba para nada que fuera tan directa, pero a esas alturas no estaba para andarme por las ramas. Era una situación seria – _Él me ama y va a hacer lo que sea por mí…así usted esté en contra o todo el mundo, va a luchar porque estemos juntos_- añadí.

_- ¡Infame! ¡Descarada!, ¡te pusiste de acuerdo con él ¿verdad?-_ me lanzó a la cara y comenzó a atacarte también - _¡Lo tenían todo planeado. Pero yo no voy a permitir que arruinen a la familia, no dejaré que mancillen el legado del Clan Andrew! ¡Eso solo sobre mi cadáver!- _me recriminó alterada e incluso hasta intentó abofetearme pero retrocedí a tiempo manteniéndome lejos de su alcance... y fue entonces, quizá realmente ofendida debido a mi falta de vergüenza o por su impotencia al tratar de descargar su ira que le sobrevino el ataque al corazón.

Sucedió frente a mis ojos. Asustada vi como se curvaba con una expresión de dolor, llevándose la mano al pecho. No podía creer que estuviera sucediendo, presa de los nervios llamé a gritos a George quien estaba aún en la mansión y por cierto también al tanto también de mi triste situación.

_-¡George ven por favor, la tía abuela se muere!-_ supliqué llorando sosteniéndola en el suelo. Él acudió en mi socorro e inmediatamente la llevó en brazos hasta su dormitorio, yo los seguí para ayudar, brindándole asistencia mientras llegaba el doctor. En ese trayecto ella pareció mejorar en algo.

- _Candy ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?- _expresó adolorida y aún con coraje, tal vez le remordía la conciencia que tratara de ayudarla cuando ella lo único que había hecho era intentar ofenderme por todos los medios.

- _Porque a pesar de todas las cosas malas, la aprecio_ – agregué con sinceridad. Yo no era como ella, si algo me habían inculcado mis madres del Hogar de Pony era a no guardar rencor en mi corazón.

- _Si me consideras en algo…_- repuso ella en voz baja _-…aléjate de William por favor…te lo pido, él estaba comprometido con Rebecca aún antes de conocerte a ti, sus padres lo esperan… concédemelo como uno de los últimos deseos de esta anciana que siente que sus días finales se acercan_- me imploró. Me arrepentí de haber sido bondadosa con ella entonces. No podía creer que me estuviera pidiendo aquello. Me sujetó entonces la muñeca al ver mi vacilación y agregó haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar – _por favor… promételo… por favor_-

Una lágrima de impotencia resbaló por mi mejilla, como podía negarme.

_- Si eres un poco agradecida como creo que eres, lo harás_- presionó, pedante como siempre hasta en los peores momentos – _Si tu decisión fue abandonar a los Andrew, hazlo por la puerta grande_-

El médico llegó en esos momentos interrumpiendo el momento y gracias al cielo no tuve tiempo de contestar. La examinó y le dio un medicamento que la hizo calmar y adormecer, pero antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo llamó a George con débil voz quien se encontraba junto a la cabecera de la cama, dispuesto a ayudar en cualquier cosa.

- _El médico dijo que se pondrá bien mi señora_- le comentó para calmarla, más ella no prestó importancia a eso, tenía otra cosa en mente.

– _Ve a buscar a William a la casa de huéspedes, ahora_- indicó

Me di cuenta entonces que debíamos haber sido un gran tema de conversación para ellos y toda la familia en las últimas horas, pues habían atinado con nuestros pasos.

George me dirigió una última mirada de pena, sabía que me apreciaba y le entristecía todo por lo que estábamos pasando. Sin decir nada se retiró, fue por ti.

Me sumí en un mar de cavilaciones mientras me sentaba en un banco cerca de la cama y la miraba empezar a dormir. El medico me agradeció la asistencia que le brindara y me felicitó por ser una excelente enfermera, más mi sonrisa podía estar presente en la conversación pero mi mente estaba muy lejos de allí. En la profundidad del bosque cercano, en la casita donde te había dejado dormido y probablemente ya te estabas despertando preguntándote el por qué de mi partida.

_Te amo, Te amo,_

_te amo, te amo..._

El tiempo pasó lento, interminable mientras los retorcijones de ansiedad en mi estómago me indicaban que en cualquier momento podías aparecer y no sabría que sucedería. No sabía que decisión tomar. Me moría de nervios, pero también tenía unas ganas inmensas de verte, de perderme una vez más en tus ojos que me habían devorado sin pudor al igual que tus labios la noche anterior. El destino me había puesto una vez más en una encrucijada… Con el corazón latiéndome desbocado escuché llegar a los caballos.

Despacio me asomé al ventanal. Eras tú que volvías junto a George, tenías cara de preocupado. En cuanto estuviste frente a la casa, saltaste del caballo a tierra, ágil veloz como un felino. Llevabas el cabello suelto y húmedo al viento y la camisa blanca entreabierta como clara muestra de que debías haberte preparado rápido para regresar. Devastador y tentador como siempre, dueño de mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi vida.

Que debía hacer… que decisión debía tomar…

…_Te amo…_

* * *

**_Canción: Te amo  
_**

_**Intérpretes: Sergio Dalma y Chenoa**  
_

_Continuará...  
_

_¡Mil gracias por leer!  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Peligroso Amor

**DISCLAIMER:****Los personajes del manga y el anime de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad original de Kyoko Mizuki y Toei animation, yo solo los tomo prestaditos para jugar con ellos a inventarles apasionadas historias de amor =)****  
**

Hola amigas, como están, a pasado un largo tiempo, disculpen por demorar en mi historia, se me hizo imposible actualizar con anterioridad, pero bueno ya estoy aquí jejeje. Antes que nada muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que les ha gustado esta historia, a Keilanot2, Kattie Andrew, Verenice Canedo, CC, RVM85, Carla Grandchester, Jenny,Rui4712, Laila, , Blackcat2010 y si se me pasa alguna disculpen, amigas gracias por su apoyo es importante para mí. Aprocecho para desearles una FELIZ NAVIDAD (mi època favorita de todo el año) atrasadita y un venturoso y super especial Año Nuevo cargado de éxitos y aventuras =)

Ahora respecto a la historia, este es el penúltimo capitulo también va a ser algo tristòn pero ya verán que al final nuestros protagonistas si alcanzan la felicidad, se los prometo. La canción elegida en esta ocasiòn es de la apasionada Miriam Hernandez quien con su hermoso video del mismo tema, inspiró a que fuera creada esta historia. ¿Han visto el video? allí sale un chico guapísimo, siempre me ha encantado desde que tengo memoria, si alguien sabe el nombre que lo comparta jajaja.

Aquí les comparto el link para que lo puedan ver y disfrutar de esta hermosa canción.

watch?v=wfr43873G9c

¡Ahora sí, a leer! =D**  
**

**Capítulo IV:**** Peligroso Amor**

…_Que peligroso amor es tu amor para mí_

_Que peligroso eres y que dulce a la vez..._

_Que me siento segura, pero llena de dudas_

_Que me agranda la vida y me alarga el silencio_

Tenía tiempo que no me sentía tan desolada, sobre todo desde que tú te habías vuelto el protagonista de mi existencia, pero como la vida es incierta y uno nunca sabe cuando puede cambiar, la rueda del destino otra vez había girado, poniéndonos en una penosa situación justo cuando creíamos haber alcanzado la cúspide de la felicidad.

Recuerdo que en los primeros momentos pensé quede verdad había nacido para ser una mártir o una desdichada…yo que siempre me proponía no dejar que la adversidad me abatiera… era irónico, toda mi vida lo era. Qué había de malo en mi suerte, reclamé a los cielos, por qué no podía ser feliz.

Me sentía morir. Primero las amenazas de la tía abuela con destruir todo lo que había logrado edificar en mi vida y luego su temible petición en medio de su penosa situación. Los rumores que corrían por toda la mansión en contra mía, que me tildaban de una infame aprovechadora, la batalla dentro de mi corazón por lo que más quería y lo que en cambio debía hacer y sobre todo el tener que decirte adiós, me estaban crucificando… pero ya no tenía escapatoria, estaba consciente de que abajo en el recibidor de la mansión había personas reunidas, familiares, amigos o empleados, esperando que me asomara al altillo a dar un pronunciamiento sobre el estado de salud de la tía abuela, ya que había sido yo quien permaneciera en el momento de la crisis, asistiéndola junto al Doctor… y también entonces porque no decirlo a explicar sobre mi comportamiento.

Toda Lakewood estaba alborotada, el caos podía respirarse en el ambiente. El médico había partido ya hacía casi una hora porque tenía otros casos que atender en la ciudad prometiendo volver al anochecer, yo como la enfermera que era y también por su petición había prometido quedarme a su lado cuidándola...por lo que ahora debía calmar a los presentes.

En medio de la gran habitación apenas iluminada por los rayos del sol, donde parecía descansar en esos instantes plácidamente la tía Elroy, después de tan difícil momento vivido, ajena a todo lo que se cernía alrededor, tomé el valor suficiente para levantarme y salir…y sobre todo para enfrentarme a ti.

En esos momentos me asemejaba a una condenada a punto de salir al patíbulo.

_Que peligroso amor es tu amor para mí,_

_Me ha devuelto las ganas de vivir y de amar,_

_Pero estoy condenada_

_A tenerte y perderte,_

_Se me ha vuelto un abismo…mi vida por ti…_

Con cuidado asomé primero la cabeza para tantear el ambiente y luego me asomé completamente. Juro que se me bajó la presión cuando desde lo alto de la escalera vi el montón de rostros fijándose en mí, algunos confundidos, otros enojados. Todos murmurando entre sí sus teorías, y sabía que en la mayoría de ellas yo era la responsable de la condición de la tía abuela.

Me sentía atrapada, sin poder moverme adelante o atrás, me obligué a ser fuerte cuando en realidad lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo… entonces en medio de todo eso… te vi. Lucías realmente confundido, no entendías a ciencia cierta que pasaba, nuestra dulce aventura de la noche anterior, ahora parecía lejana, como un bello sueño que de repente se había transformado en pesadillas.

Sabía que amabas a la tía abuela aunque no siempre lo demostraras, después de todo era tu pariente más cercana, la persona que te había criado tomando el papel de padre y madre para ti y podía ver lo preocupado que te sentías, pero también que lo estabas por mí.

Casi con desesperación quisiste escaparte del lado de Rebecca, quien te tenía ceñido del brazo, tratando de engañarte con quien sabe que tipo de cizañas sobre mi persona que tú no creíste.

Logrando librarte casi bruscamente de su agarre, intentaste llegar hacia mí diciendo mi nombre en voz alta,

_-¡Candy!-_

Pero yo debía detenerte antes de hacerte daño. No podía permitir que te acercaras porque a la larga como auguraba la tía abuela solo lograrías truncar tu futuro a mi lado y se perjudicaría el prestigioso legado de los Andrew, haciendo tambalear las relaciones empresariales, sus finanzas. Todo si se llegaba a conocer que el actual Jefe del Clan era capaz de abandonarlo todo por la chiquilla huérfana que había recogido.

No podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que cayera el imperio familiar por el que te quemabas las pestañas, por el que trabajabas con todo tu esmero día a día para mantenerlo en alto. No podía arrastrarte a mi y al resto de la familia a una posible desgracia y que con eso te destruyeras. No podría soportarlo y tampoco quería vivir siendo la manzana de la discordia.

Por todo lo que significas para mí, mi sol eterno, es por lo que me decidí a tomar mi resolución, aún con el riesgo de saber que al pronunciarla me resquebrajaría a mi misma en pedazos.

Había oído hablar que el verdadero amor no es posesivo ni egoísta, es puro y sincero y yo quería lo mejor para ti, porque te amaba demasiado, te amaba de verdad como todavía lo hago.

Por eso, con el dolor de mi alma te hice una seña con la palma de mi mano en alto frente a mí, en advertencia para que te detuvieras cuando ya empezabas a subir la escalera. Paraste al instante extrañado, esperando al igual que los demás que comenzara a hablar.

_Amor, amor,_

_Amor, amor amargo…_

_amor tan dulce, amor amor tan tierno_

Sacando a flote todo mi valor empecé a pronunciarme:

_-Sé que todos están a la espera de saber como se encuentra la Sra. Elroy…-_ carraspeé para aclararme la voz que en esos momentos de los nervios no quería salirme con normalidad -…_pero pueden estar tranquilos, lo peor ya ha pasado y en estos momentos su cuadro es estable, se encuentra fuera de peligro pero necesita descansar para fortalecer su salud, tal como está haciendo ahora_- añadí, al tiempo que veía cambiar varias caras de preocupación a alivio, momentos antes incluso había visto mucamas llorar. Hubo algunos que se mostraron conformes y tranquilos se retiraron pero hubo otros que permanecieron en sus sitios porque ansiaban saber más o buscaban hacerme quedar mal como era el caso de Rebecca Gaultier.

-_Tú tuviste la culpa de esto_ – me acusó sin vacilar, con su antipático acento francés que yo tanto detestaba.

-_Es cierto, Mademoiselle Elroy estaba bien, hasta que regresó con Candy_- apoyó su aniñado e insulso primo

-_No nos digas que de pronto cambiaste de opinión respecto a tu renuncia al apellido- _apoyó Rebecca con sarcasmo

_-Tengan cuidado con lo que dicen- _tú saltaste enseguida en mi defensa, como un felino amenazaste en un tono terminante, dejándolos perplejos.

No me quedó ninguna duda de que ella al ver tus ojos pudo reconocer que te había perdido, sin embargo su orgullo de joven europea era demasiado grande como para mostrarse derrotada y adoptó en su lugar una actitud de indiferencia que no engañaba a nadie. Tal vez todo ese tiempo había estado tratando de cegarse a la verdad, pero ésta empezaba a mostrarse por sí sola.

– _Ustedes solo son unos invitados, Candy es la dueña de casa y muy pronto será…-_ comenzaste a decir pero te impedí terminar porque yo misma debía completar la frase

-…_Nadie- _

Por unos segundos observé la cara de aturdimiento de los presentes, incluyéndote y entonces continué _ -No he cambiado de opinión. He dejado de ser una Andrew y como tal abandonaré esta casa_- aclaré, en ese momento terminé por conseguir la atención de todos hasta de los que al principio no me habían tomado tanto en cuenta. Mis amigos estaban asombrados de mi decisión porque me conocían, sabían de mi espíritu luchador y no entendían el por qué me apartaba así de la persona que más amaba. A otros, los que no tenían conocimiento de mi renuncia al apellido, simplemente les llamó la atención, pero de una cosa estaba segura y era que a esas alturas ya todos conocían la verdad sobre nosotros.

Tú también me miraste asombrado, sin poder creer lo que decía. Yo controlando mi voz temblorosa supe que era el momento de formular mi pequeño discurso de despedida

–…_Quería pedirles disculpas por preocuparlos,_ _me he comportado últimamente como una malagradecida y hoy quiero decirles que lo siento…_ _Todos han sido tan buenos conmigo que lo menos que podía hacer era venir aquí antes de partir_- expresé refiriéndome a mis amigos, los empleados más antiguos, los que aún tenían fe en mí – _Discúlpenme por desaparecer así como una fugitiva, quizá lo único que en el fondo quería era prolongar este momento, por mi temor a decirles adiós- _hablé con sinceridad, para unos pocos; para la señora cocinera, quien a menudo me daba consejos, para su joven ayudante quien siempre me divertía con sus chistes graciosos, para el solitario mayordomo que solía compartirme sus experiencias de vida, para el ancianito bonachón del señor Whitman, el jardinero, a quien conocía desde los tiempos de Anthony y me quería como a una nieta y por último para Dorothy, mi gran amiga, primero mi compañera de labores en casa de los Leagan y luego mi nana, quien siempre había estado allí apoyándome en las buenas y en las malas.

Todos ellos tenían lágrimas en los ojos al igual que yo, que luchaba por contenerlas para no mostrarme tan débil y patética frente a la multitud pero que al final cayeron sin poder contenerse más al verte. Tú eras mi debilidad.

Lucías triste, desconcertado por mi acción pero respetabas la distancia que yo misma te había impuesto. Eras en el fondo la causa indirecta de mi discurso, la persona de la que había tratado de huir pero había terminado inevitablemente cayendo en sus brazos.

-_Gracias a todos, por guiarme en el camino, por apoyarme cuando me sentía perdida, por sus consejos y su buena voluntad. A donde quiera que vaya siempre los llevaré en el corazón-_

_-No te vayas Candy, ¿a dónde irás?…-_

Se pronunciaron

_-¡Candy!-_

_-¡No te vayas Candy, no te vayas!-_

Eran las voces de mis amigos

-_Me radicaré en el Hospital, ya lo he decidido, voy a dedicarme a mi profesión que es lo que más me gusta. Espero que si alguna vez pasan por ahí entren a visitarme- _comenté sonriendo, secándome mis mejillas mojadas. En ese momento tú pareciste también comprenderlo todo, que al decirles adiós también me despedía de ti y el coraje empezó a envolverte.

_-¡Candy! ¿Por qué?-_ exclamaste decepcionado, era poco caballero sacar a relucir toda la intimidad que existía entre nosotros en público, pero entendiste al ver la resolución en mis ojos que de nada funcionaría tratar de convencerme ya que estaba decidida y eso te enojó más

-…_Lo siento…_- susurré, solo para ti, casi apenas en un suspiro, para que me perdonaras por ser una cobarde, por huir luego de haberte jurado amor eterno.

Asentiste entonces, guardándote la rabia en el bolsillo y bajaste la escalera dispuesto a salir de la casa sin musitar una palabra más. Tampoco yo lo merecía… te llevaste a flote contigo los trozos de mi alma. Permanecí estática mientras te miraba desaparecer después de abrir la puerta con fuerza de par en par…y una vez más, morí en silencio aquel día.

_Amor que duele, amor que hiere_

_amor que endulza, amor que amarga…_

Me quedé unos segundos mirando al vacio, tratando de recordarme por qué me empeñaba en destruir lo que más quería, para ese entonces ya era ajena a la vergüenza y al que dirán. Nada importaba si en esos momentos estaba dejando escapar de mi vida a mi gran amor.

La presencia de algunas amistades cercanas a la tía Elroy me devolvió a la realidad, al percibirlos cerca de mí, subiendo la escalera, pidiéndome que les permitiera verla. Traté por todos los medios entonces de enfocarme en ellos, de explicarles que la tía abuela necesitaba descansar, anteponiendo mis responsabilidades de enfermera a mi sufrimiento y me preocupé también de asistir al doctor como le había prometido.

Aquello me hizo recordar el camino que estaba obligada a seguir, donde una desobediencia mía en contra de la petición de la tía abuela podía ocasionarle una recaída en su salud e inclusive la muerte, no quería que eso sucediera.

Mi condición de persona dedicada al trabajo de la salud me mantuvo ocupada toda la tarde, tiempo en el que intenté no pensar en lo que sucedería después cuando me tocara irme definitivamente.

Con el pasar de las horas, el estado de la tía abuela mejoró un poco, devolviéndonos la calma, sin embargo el doctor había dejado muy en claro indicaciones de que no debía realizar esfuerzos, ni tener preocupaciones, había recetado medicinas y una dieta balanceada a seguir, insistiendo sobre todo en que debía tener descanso. Yo me encargué de tomar todas aquellas indicaciones y de pasárselas correctamente a los empleados, quienes se encargarían de cuidarla en cuanto no estuviera.

Mi conciencia me decía que debía alejarme pronto, que de permanecer allí existía el riesgo de que la tía abuela pudiera empeorar.

No te volví a ver en lo que restaba de la tarde, y estaba claro que tú tampoco deseabas verme. Me sentía culpable y traicionera, y más que nada llena de nervios respecto a cómo debería reaccionar al encontrarte, pensaba en el qué te diría, cómo te explicaría el por qué de mi decisión…más tarde o temprano ocurriría, me enfrentaría a ti y me estaba preparando.

Al caer la tarde escuché el ruido de tu automóvil volver a casa y con cuidado bajé a verte.

Estaba decidida a hablar contigo, a dejar mi cobardía de lado y tratar de exponerte mi punto de vista, mi triste realidad, pero noté que estabas preocupado y que tu prioridad en esos momentos era hablar con el médico que hacia poco había vuelto para atender a su paciente, por lo que me escondí detrás de un pilar antes de que me vieran y desde allí te observé entrar a tu estudio junto con él y George para conversar sobre la situación de la tía abuela.

Como el patriarca de la familia que eres, le ordenaste al médico que te pusiera al tanto de la verdad y el doctor se encargó de explicarte. Poco después me enteré que también habías pasado por su consultorio en la mañana, luego de mi horrendo discurso y que el resto del día lo habías empleado en la búsqueda de una medicina escasa que te había recomendado. Un medicamento novedoso y costoso para fortalecer el corazón.

Decidí subir a mi habitación hasta que terminara la reunión para aprovechar a empacar el resto de las cosas que olvidara el día anterior y para dejarlas listas antes de partir en la madrugada como tenía previsto, cuando todos durmieran.

_Amor, amor,_

_amor amor amargo…_

_amor tan dulce, amor amor tan tierno…_

Lo tenía todo calculado, había aprovechado para conversar con mis amigos teniendo muy en cuenta que aquella podía ser la ultima vez, ellos me entendían y no condenaban mi situación como lo hacían los demás, sabían que amar no es un pecado y que cuando aquel sentimiento llega es algo difícil de controlar. Llenaron mi alma de aliento y buenos deseos, logrando hacer que en medio de mi pena me sintiera mejor. No faltaron sus ánimos para tratar de convencerme de que cambiara de opinión y me quedara pero les expliqué que tenía obligaciones que cumplir en mi trabajo.

Nunca olvidaré sus conversaciones amenas ajenas a que eran en realidad mi despedida, ni sus caras tristes, haciéndome sentir realmente querida, que aunque no tuviera una familia verdadera había encontrado una en ellos y sin darme cuenta. Sus palabras de aliento las guardaré siempre con gratitud en el alma.

Después de mi pequeña reunión me acerqué al chofer con quien acordé secretamente para que me llevara a mi domicilio de residente en el Hospital de Chicago en la madrugada.

Aquello era la causa de mi desespero por hablar contigo Albert, pero estaba consciente de la situación y entendía que eran momentos difíciles, por ello si no lo podía hacer esa misma noche, planeaba enviarte una carta una vez que llegara allá, excusándome y pidiéndote quizás que nos encontráramos en algún sitio, donde te explicaría y te expondría toda la verdad y donde además sacaría fuerzas para terminar contigo. Lo tenía todo planificado, aunque sabía que no sería nada fácil llevar a cabo la tarea. Tener que renunciar a mi amor era una realidad que no podía asimilar, me dolía el pecho prisionero de esa agonía.

Sola en mi habitación, intenté empezar a escribirte otra carta, de esas largas tan típicas de mí que terminan por hacer llorar. Sin embargo no llegué muy lejos antes de que mis propios sentimientos escondidos me traicionaran y explotaran a llama viva desde mi interior. Tuve que romper entonces varias hojas puesto que mis lágrimas disolvían la tinta sobre el papel, arruinándolo.

"_Candy nunca dejarás de ser una boba niña llorona"_ me decía para mí misma en forma de regaño, pero no funcionaba, la tristeza en el alma no es algo que se pueda borrar así nomás.

Adolorida, me recosté sobre el escritorio presa de mil sollozos, hasta que el sueño vino a mí en una onda profunda, barriendo el pesar por un momento y sumergiéndome en su tranquilidad. Soñé entonces que tú y yo estábamos juntos, que vivíamos solos los dos, tranquilos y libres la vida que tanto habíamos deseado.

_Amor que quema, amor que enferma,_

_Amor que llama, amor que mata…_

El ruido de un murmullo de voces y la puerta principal al cerrarse me despertó, supe que era el doctor que ya se estaba yendo y me levanté rápidamente, algo desorientada pero muy consciente de que era el momento indicado para hablar contigo.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación. El dormir había calmado un poco mi alma y estrés del día y sentía que podía pensar con más claridad. Para entonces ya habían transcurrido casi tres horas y ya era bien entrada la noche. El tiempo se agotaba y yo debía verte. Me encontraba pensando que hacer, si decidir arriesgarme e ir a tocar a tu puerta, violentando las reglas pudorosas de la casa, así como la petición de la tía abuela y hacerle caso a lo que gritaba mi corazón o a huir en silencio, como tenía acordado, sigilosamente, sin que te enteraras, como la cobarde en la que me había convertido.

Más cuando ya estaba a punto de bajar la escalera me percaté de que la puerta de tu estudio otra vez se cerraba. Vi que George se dirigía con cara de preocupado a la cocina por lo que comprendí que tú habías decidido quedarte un momento a solas, debías estar muy turbado y meditabundo. Una opresión oprimió mi pecho, en toda la casa se cernía aún el ambiente tenso y era egoísta de mi parte que se me pasara por la cabeza que yo podría en esos momentos ser el centro de tu atención. Cuando una voz que conocía me hizo salir precipitadamente de mis cavilaciones.

_-¿Candy? Candy ¿eres tú?._..- era la tía abuela, estaba levantada aún cuando se encontraba muy débil. Su tono de voz era baja pero perfectamente audible _– Por favor no lo hagas_- me pidió, adivinando mi indecisión. Yo en el remolino de mis sentimientos y mi despertar improvisado, había olvidado que me encontraba exactamente frente a su habitación. Quizás había echo algún impremeditado ruido que le había alertado de mi presencia.

-_Tía abuela pero que hace, por favor regrese a la cama, debe guardar reposo, no debe estar allí_ – repliqué, fingiendo no haber escuchado su última petición y me acerqué haciendo gala de mi profesionalidad para ayudarle a recostar y arroparla – _Debe seguir las indicaciones que dicta el médico, piense en su salud- _le recordé. Ella me miró con condescendencia y yo diría que hasta un poco de culpabilidad.

-_Tienes un alma bondadosa y noble Candy, debo reconocerlo, no merezco todo lo que haces por mí en estos momentos-_ confesó

_-Debe guardar silencio tía abuela, no debe agitarse- _recomendé, quería que supiera ante todo que en realidad lo que hacía era mi trabajo. Entonces ella expuso directamente una vez más el tema del cual a mí tanto me dolía hablar

-_Candy por favor, no le comentes de esto a William, de nuestra conversación o me odiará por el resto de los días que me quedan de vida. No lo pongas contra mí-_

Me quedé sin saber que contestar, ella no tenía ninguna consideración conmigo cuando era de exponer lo que era de su interés.

-_He amado y cuidado a ese niño desde antes que pudiera caminar. Lo único que quiero es lo mejor para él, y sé que tiene un exitoso futuro por delante, por favor no lo separes de él. Ten piedad de la petición de esta pobre anciana que_ _siente que sus días finales están cerca-_

Tuve que escucharla y agachar la cabeza, tratando de esconder mi inconformidad, lo repulsivo que me parecía aquel pedido y el dolor que me produciría pronunciar las siguientes palabras

-_No se preocupe, yo haré lo que le prometí y no le contaré nada a Albert-_

Elroy Ardley era implacable e omnipotente hasta en sus peores momentos y ella lo sabía. Suspiró y solo después de escuchar mi confirmación pudo recostarse tranquila.

_Que peligroso amor es tu amor para mi,_

_Ya no quiero jugar, no es un juego el amor…_

_Mariposa insegura, ya no puedo volar, _

_Porque voy a perder_

_Y tú vas a ganar_

La hora llegó. Salí en silencio de la mansión en medio de la oscuridad. Poco antes había confirmado que la tía abuela durmiera plácidamente y me había preocupado de dejarle dando las indicaciones adecuadas para su debido cuidado a su nueva enfermera de cabecera. Pensé que así podría marcharme mas tranquila, pero a la final solo fueron conjeturas.

Me llevaba a cuestas las ganas de hablar contigo, solo le rogaba a la vida que nos diera la oportunidad de volver a encontrarnos en el futuro.

En la casa corría el rumor de que habías decidido ahogar tus penas bebiendo solo encerrado en tu estudio, aquello me llenaba de preocupación pero debía seguir mi camino.

Me fijé en la luna brillante en el cielo que justamente en ese momento era cubierta por nubes. Testigo silenciosa de mi partida. Apreté la maleta en mi mano y empecé a caminar por el sendero de entrada hacia el automóvil. Pero no llegué muy lejos…casi se me detiene el corazón al verte parado allí recio e imponente, a unos cuantos metros de mí.

Los rayos de luna asomaron tenues y tímidos nuevamente de su escondite y bañaron tu silueta, concediéndote un aire irreal, cautivador. Le daban a tus claros cabellos un halo de luminosidad que contrastaba a la perfección con tu semblante serio, inquisidor y el resto de tu cuerpo cubierto por las sombras que proporcionaba el alero del tejado del cobertizo de la entrada.

Llevabas puesto el largo gabán negro que te hacía lucir tan elegante y misterioso, aquella prenda que siempre que te veía vestirla me dejaba sin habla. Parecías un ángel vengador, una magnifica visión de otro mundo.

-_Albert_…- tu nombre se escapó de mis labios, estaba totalmente sorprendida por tu presencia. No lo esperaba.

Por un momento había subestimado lo listo que eras, tu espíritu detectivesco y lo bien que me conocías como para suponer que podría emplear esa misma noche otra de mis ya acostumbradas huídas. Sabias que no me gustaban las despedidas y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de evitarlas, hasta de escapar en plena madrugada.

No dijiste nada, solo te quedaste observándome fijamente unos instantes para luego lentamente comenzarte a acercar.

Me quedé estática en el sitio, no sabia que hacer o que debía decirte, todo lo que había planeado exponerte con anterioridad se me borró una vez que los nervios comenzaron a apresarme.

Recordé también que habías estado bebiendo y que en esos momentos no debías estar en tus completos cabales. Además tendrías muchas cosas que reclamarme puesto que mi comportamiento aquel día había sido cuestionable y yo misma lo reconocía.

Jamás hubiera deseado que nuestro primer encuentro después de nuestra primera noche juntos, donde nos habíamos demostrado y descubierto amor de distintas formas, creando un recuerdo inolvidable, fuera de aquella manera.

Bajé la mirada ante tu cercanía, preparándome para escuchar lo que tuvieras que descargar, pero para mi sorpresa tu tono de voz sonó sereno y tranquilo, muy natural.

- _Así que planeabas irte otra vez sin despedirte_

-_Albert yo…_- me llevé una mano a la boca sin saber que más decir

-_Hasta cuando vas a huir de mí_- reprochaste. No estabas ebrio – _¿A dónde tendré que ir a buscarte esta vez?_ – añadiste en forma de broma con tu acostumbrado buen genio.

Entonces no pude más, las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos. Como me iba a ir dejando a un lado una parte de mi corazón.

-_Ay Albert…-_ sollocé sin poder ocultar más mi dolor. Caí en tus fuertes brazos, refugiándome de mis penas, de todo, del mundo, como lo hiciera tantas veces a lo largo de esta vida, cuando habías estado allí para socorrerme, aminorando mis problemas con tus alegrías y dejando en lugar de ellos un dulce sabor.

Las lágrimas no me permitían hablar y yo aferrada a tu pecho intentaba esconderlas al tiempo que empapaba sin querer tu camisa.

-_No puedo más con esto… no puedo_- susurré y me escuchaste

-_Mi Candy…_ – expresaste dulcemente – _Dime la verdad mi amor, que está sucediendo. Te escucharé- _me dijiste al oído, mientras acariciabas mi cabello y sobabas suavemente mi espalda tratando de tranquilizarme.

No podía luchar contra tu ternura y tus demostraciones de afecto, con las que tantas veces había soñado, me sentía desfallecer. No quería alejarme de ti, no quería separarme de tu cuerpo. Quería echarlo todo al demonio y gritar que te amaba, sin embargo como la buena mártir que era, moví mi cabeza negativamente, porque el peso que llevaba a mi cargo era algo que no me podía quitar. Había dado mi palabra y con ello firmado mi sentencia. No podría ser feliz cuando alguien se podía debatir entre la vida y la muerte por mi culpa.

_-Debo irme, en el Hospital me esperan_- argumenté vagamente, pero no me permitiste desviarme por la tangente

-_Aún no respondes a mi pregunta_- me hablaste tomando mi rostro entre tus manos – _por qué te quieres separar de mí ahora que estamos a punto de conseguirlo todo-_

No podía mantenerte fija la mirada, no cuando en esos momentos ya estaba pensando en herirte para que me dejaras ir.

-_Albert te amo pero_…- intenté empezar una excusa pero no contaba con que el remolino de tu fuego interior me desarticulara. Fue muy rápido, me tomó desprevenida y me sorprendió envolviéndome en él, en sus llamas. Toda mi razón se fue al piso cuando me tomaste por la cintura y desarmaste mi autodefensa con un profundo beso.

Tus cálidos labios acompañados de tus caricias me hicieron olvidar de todo, me elevaron al infinito abstrayéndome de la realidad y me aferré a tu espalda, disfrutando de tu intensidad y de la forma de besar más sensual y apasionada que había experimentado en toda mi vida. Te bebiste mi alma a través de ella, dejándome sin aliento y cuando te separaste un poco de mí, haciéndome volver de nuevo a la realidad lo único que pude hacer fue rogarte débilmente que me dejaras ir, aunque eso era lo que menos quería.

_Amor, amor,_

_amor amor amargo…_

_amor tan dulce, amor amor tan tierno_

No podía enfrentarte, no cuando significabas tanto para mí. Eras mi mejor amigo y ahora mi amante. La persona que me había echo mujer. Mi gran amor que empezaba a luchar por mí. Bajé la cabeza envuelta en un mar de emociones y tú solo optaste por abrazarme, por acompañarme silente en mi mar de confusiones con la esperanza de lograrme hacer salir de él.

- _Siempre supe que un día ibas a volverme loco pequeña, ya lo hiciste, pues me tienes en tus manos_- susurraste contra mi cabello mientras depositabas besos en mi frente – _ahora solo te pido que confíes en mí, por favor…te he protegido toda mi vida y no dejaré de hacerlo-_ me solicitaste, querías saber la verdad

-_Albert, confió en ti más que nadie_- musité

-_Entonces que sucede amor, dímelo, no tengas temor acerca de la confesión de lo nuestro. Lo tengo todo planeado, esperaremos unos días hasta que la tía Elroy mejore y convocaré entonces a una reunión oficial donde lo comunicaré delante de todos, nadie podrá oponerse, nadie puede hacerlo ante mis decisiones – _concluiste sacando a la luz toda tu magnificencia con la finalidad de que me sintiera más tranquila.

Logré escabullirme de tu agarre y caminé un poco para despejar mi mente, luego me volteé de nuevo hacia ti_. _Me armé entonces de valor que saqué de no se donde y empecé a hablar, mi voz era casi un hilo

_-Albert, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos- _solté sin dar más rodeos_- nuestras posiciones nunca lo permitirían, lo sabes-_

_-Qué estás diciendo- _tu cara era de desconcierto total

_-Tienes un plan de vida trazado, mil obligaciones por cumplir, una familia que depende de ti, cuyo honor depende de tus actos…- _traté de explicarte mi punto de vista de la manera más suave posible aunque tu mirada triste me torturaba el corazón – _por mi parte yo me debo a mi carrera, todo lo que he conseguido ellos (me refería al Clan Andrew) jamás lo verán con buenos ojos, no te perdonarán nunca que unas tu vida a la de una simple Enfermera, aquello afectaría la credibilidad en tus empresas, tus socios te abandonarían. Todos esperan que te cases con Rebecca Gaultier y estás consciente de ello_ – te saqué por último en cara. Vi como la expresión de tu rostro cambiaba de preocupación a dureza

_-Candy, ¿me estás diciendo que solo soy un apellido, que mis sentimientos no cuentan? ¿Insinúas que debo sacrificar mi vida, lo que siento por ti, solo por mantener el honor de los Andrew?- _indagaste indignado – _Casi no te reconozco, donde está la joven con el espíritu rebelde que tanto amo, la que no teme gritarle al mundo sus emociones, la que se entregó a mí anoche y pareció morir entre mis brazos explotando de pasión_- te acercaste entonces a mí, tomándome de las muñecas desafiante, me ruboricé. Tu mirada estaba cargada de deseo –_que hay de todas las promesas que nos juramos ayer, nos pertenecemos Candy_- me recordaste

_-Albert, por favor…- _no quería que hicieras las cosas más difíciles

_-No voy a perderte por esto Candy- _me dijiste casi al oído– _no pienso hacerlo-_

_-Por favor déjame ir, por favor_ – empecé a manifestar como tonta, mientras tú te esforzabas por entender mi actitud.

-_Estuve allá adentro devanándome los sesos para buscar la manera más conveniente de salir al paso de la situación y tú la menosprecias…_- protestaste

-_Yo lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme… no permitiré que arruines tu vida_ – solté decidida e intenté soltarme para seguir mi camino, pero me detuviste firmemente del brazo

-_No te creo_ – lanzaste – _no es verdad, hay algo más detrás de todo esto y quiero saber la verdad… ¿lo haces por ella, no es cierto?, la tía Elroy te obligó_ – acertaste dejándome helada y debiste leer la confirmación en mi cara

_-¡Te preparó para que me dijeras todo esto_!- agregaste enfadado alzando la voz

-_No…no es como piensas, son resoluciones mías_ – tartamudeé tratando de corregir, evitando que las cosas se salieran más de mi control – _debemos separarnos, es lo mejor para los dos, así ninguno interferirá en los proyectos del otro_-

_-¡Eso es absurdo!-_ contradijiste

_-¡No si antepongo primero mi carrera y eso es lo que estoy haciendo!-_ contraataqué ya enojada yo también. Solo entonces me liberaste del brazo. Había dado en el blanco, sabías que amaba mi profesión y la única respuesta factible que valía para terminar de improviso nuestra relación es que yo decidiera elegir entre los dos. Sabías que por esa parte sería mejor para mí, que dejaría de trabajar en clandestino ante la sociedad que aún no veía bien que una joven mujer lo hiciera.

-_Lo siento Albert…_- te dije con el corazón en la mano, mientras me observabas en silencio, melancólico, como estudiándome, con una mezcla de incredulidad y dolor en tu semblante.

Justo entonces cuando inconscientemente daba un paso atrás para alejarme, se encendieron las luces de la pequeña casa de madera del guardián que se levantaba a un lado del jardín y se le escuchó abrir la puerta.

_-¡Alguien anda allí!-_

Aquello nos tomó por sorpresa y no quería ni pensar en que ocurriría si nos descubría, tú también estabas al tanto de que no era conveniente dejarnos ver.

-_Adiós Albert_- te dije asustada en medio de tu confusión y salí corriendo en dirección hacia el portal de las rosas detrás del cual me esperaba el chofer para llevarme a mi destino.

…_Amor que duele, amor que hiere_

Tu rostro apesadumbrado me acompañó durante todo el camino de regreso al hospital. Imaginaba que habrías dicho, si te hubieran descubierto, que excusa se te habría ocurrido, pero sobre todo, no podía dejar de visualizarte allí parado, en medio del camino empedrado que llevaba a la mansión, observando tristemente como me escabullía de tu vida. Mi llanto acompañó también mis pensamientos, que se mezclaban con mis recuerdos, dulces y pasionales si se trataban de ti y de sabor amargo cuando reparaba en como estaba terminaba nuestro historia. Pero debía darle vuelta a la página y empezar otra etapa de mi vida.

_Amor que endulza, amor que amarga…_

Una vez más había dejado al hombre que amaba y me sentía destruida o vacía como era el término más adecuado. Me costó instalarme a vivir en el Hospital, adaptarme a la nueva rutina, a la percepción de que había vuelto a ser solo la chica huérfana sin apellido que debía jugárselas para enfrentarse de cara a la vida, consciente de que no tendría a nadie la cuidara. Consciente de que el príncipe de sueños que le llenaba su universo de esperanzas ya no se encontraba a su alcance.

Los días se me hacían eternos entre el trabajo, la rutina y la añoranza, mientras más te extrañaba y más pensaba en ti, en como estarías, en si pensarías en mí, y aún así en medio de toda mi soledad, guardaba la esperanza de que un día vinieras a buscarme. Tú no eras Terry, eras Albert, un hombre maduro que sabia lo que quería… soñaba con que encontraras la forma de solucionar las cosas, de desatar los lazos que te ataban y te decidieras por mí.

Mientras tanto nuestras vidas seguían su curso y el mundo su marcha. La Primera Guerra Mundial que tantas almas se había llevado, que tanto caos y destrucción dejara a su paso había terminado, más nadie esperaba las secuelas que traería después.

Corría el año de 1918. Casi un mes desde la última vez que nos viéramos cuando estalló la letal pandemia de la Gripe Española, subyugando con sus mortíferas alas a cientos de personas, el hospital se copó de aquellos desafortunados mientras a diario aparecían más y más casos.

De pronto me vi envuelta nuevamente de muchísimo trabajo gracias al cual me permitía abstraerme un poco del pesar de haberte perdido, relegaba entonces aquel dolor que al principio era notorio en mí a toda hora y que inclusive me traicionaba en horas de labores o a la del almuerzo cuando tenia mas tiempo para pensar, solo a las noches, cuando contra mi almohada descargaba todo mi estrés y amargura del día y bañada en lágrimas, me retorcía en la cama deseando morir. Te llamaba desde el fondo de mi corazón aun sabiendo que no podías oírme con la esperanza de que mi ruego se elevara hacia las estrellas como una oración y ellas te susurraran a ti mi ruego para que regresaras.

No podía olvidar tus manifestaciones de amor, tus besos, tu tacto sobre mi piel, tus fuertes manos, tu peso sobre mí, la sensación deliciosa e íntima de sentir mi piel desnuda contra la tuya… la confusión de nuestras respiraciones excitadas, tu forma de hacerme tuya y el momento en que alcanzamos el infinito… como te añoraba, quería recordar por siempre en mi memoria cada detalle, cada emoción que compartimos en nuestra noche mágica. Cada cosa que me enseñaste, como un maestro a una alumna en los campos del placer. Sentía que te amaba con locura hasta el punto de desfallecer, pero tu no venias, estabas tardando.

_Amor, amor,_

_amor amor amargo…_

_amor tan dulce, amor amor tan tierno,_

Ninguna de mis amistades podía entender el dolor que sentía por dentro al no tenerte conmigo, ninguna sabia bien nuestra historia, ni hasta que punto yo te amaba. Nadie sabía que lo hacia desde que tenia memoria, que eras absolutamente mi todo y por ello cuanto me martirizaba el no tenerte a mi lado. Te echaba tanto de menos que pronto empecé a sentirme mal de verdad.

Mi decisión ciega de ahogar en un principio todos mis recuerdos sumiéndome de cabeza en el trabajo trajeron pronto consecuencias. Insomnio, desordenes alimenticios, por eso durante el día me daba tanto cansancio, a veces comía a deshoras, a veces me olvidaba, otras se me quitaba completamente el apetito que hasta me daba nauseas de solo pensar en comer, luego mi estómago reclamaba el alimento y terminaba ingiriendo demasiado hasta el punto de hacerme vomitar.

Mis compañeras mas cercanas, las únicas que estaban mas conscientes de mi problema, notaban que algo no andaba bien conmigo e insistían en que me hiciera ver pero yo les decía que exageraban. Yo también tenia conciencia de que mi cuadro de estrés se estaba agravando pero ilusamente tenia fe en mi misma de que podría controlarlo, mientras que trataba de guardar en un cajón mis complicaciones, anteponiendo las de otros para ayudar a sanarlas, viviendo al servicio de los otros.

Me volví también algo apagada, muy sensible a todo, más llorona que lo normal. El ánimo que ahora a menudo parecía abandonarme solo volvía a mi casi en todo su esplendor cuando en el periódico leía alguna buena noticia sobre las empresas Andrew porque eso me daba la certeza de que todo marchaba sobre ruedas y de que te encontrabas bien. Más sentía en el fondo temor porque también eso indicaba que podrías estar cerca de ella, de Rebecca Gaultier, con quien ya todos en sociedad te relacionaban y solo esperaban que sus lasos románticos se formalizasen. Los celos me martirizaban, no quería que estuvieras cerca de esa mujer que a toda costa intentaba atraparte.

Me daba cuenta que yo, la chica anteriormente descomplicada y despreocupada estaba cambiando, mi cuerpo, lugar donde tus besos habían dejado una marca imborrable estaba cambiando, como sabía que era normal después de una primera relación sexual. Lo notaba frente al espejo, al tiempo que me preguntaba por qué me encontraba tan sola cuando había prometido ser por siempre tuya.

Sentía que todo lo que me faltaba por madurar me estaba llegando de golpe cual tormenta sin dejar un poco de alegría para mí. Había escuchado hablar de la Depresión pero no conocía bien hasta que punto podía llegar a ser de peligrosa, jamás la había sentido…hasta entonces.

Aún consciente de lo que me comenzaba a suceder traté de restarle importancia, me transformé en una especie de zombie que solo intentaba huir al dolor, una máquina conformista que solo se contentaba con trabajar para poder anestesiarse del dolor de su mundo personal. Mi vida transcurría entre un montón de camas atestadas de enfermos y olor a medicina, por momentos no sabía como lo aguantaba, llegaba un punto en que todo aquello me mareaba provocándome arcadas, pero era la vida que había elegido, de que me servía quejarme. Trataba de poner mi mejor cara aún cuando mi estrés que empezaba a agravarse, mi regla venía con irregularidad y me sentía débil y enfermiza tanto de cuerpo como de espíritu.

Día a día depositaba toda mi atención en los enfermos que llegaban al Hospital contagiados de aquella maldita pandemia, que día a día crecía y se expandía por todo el país. Hasta les rogué a mis superiores que me dejaran ayudarles en el Área de Emergencias con la excusa de que buscaba aprender y profesionalizarme más. Al ver la energía que fingía derrochar no sé negaron y me lo concedieron, lo malo fue que no tomé las medidas necesarias o seguí las recomendaciones adecuadas para estar en aquel lugar.

Los primeros asomos de fiebre me surgieron una mañana, un mes y medio después de mi partida de la mansión de los Andrew. Al despertar noté que me dolía un poco el cuerpo. Lo relacioné en un principio con mi actividad del día anterior, uno de los días más pesados desde que estallara la peste, en que anduve de un lado al otro totalmente ocupada, sin embargo al intentar levantarme y todo se volvió negro supe que algo andaba mal.

Me senté en el borde de la cama a esperar que aquel efecto pasara, sin embargo después al mirarme al espejo me noté pálida y ojerosa, algo no andaba bien, debía tener mis defensas muy bajas, me sentía anémica. Pensé en reportarme enferma pero ese día era imposible, había mucho trabajo por hacer.

Poniendo todo mi esfuerzo me presenté normalmente a mi día de labor y todo transcurrió normal hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando me avisaron que tenía una visita y me dirigí cuidadosa a ver de quien se trataba a la sala de estar.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver allí a George esperándome, un asomo de felicidad apareció en mi rostro mientras me acercaba a saludarle, pero se extinguió cuando llegué frente a él. Tenía al igual que yo una profunda tristeza dibujada en su cara que se extendía desde su interior. Supe que había pasado algo antes de que me lo dijera y comprendí que era. Vestía totalmente de negro.

-_Srta. Candy-_

_-George… no me diga que…-_ no pude terminar, él asintió, me llevé una mano a la boca de la impresión

_-La Sra. Elroy murió esta madrugada_-

Fue como si me dieran un golpe directo en el pecho. No supe que decir, solo me abracé a él, era una noticia demasiado dura. No pude evitar que unas lágrimas resbalaran silenciosas en memoria de la imponente matriarca y también intentando ahogar un grito desesperado que desde el fondo de mi corazón trataba de levantarse reclamándome que yo había tenido parte de culpa en eso. Era una idea que intentaba con todas mis fuerzas desechar.

_-¿Cómo está él?_- fue lo primero que quise saber después de reponerme

-_Destrozado, pero en pie de lucha, hizo de todo durante estas semanas para tratar de curarla, consultó especialistas e incluso viajó con ella a diferentes ciudades del país para tratarla pero no sirvió de nada, la debilidad que le causó el ataque al corazón la dejó vulnerable…él está muy triste, sin embargo no puede dejarse ver deprimido en sus negocios… quería que lo supiera y quería saber también como estaba, se preocupa por usted- _me contó

Más lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos pero esta vez de felicidad y nostalgia. Una vez más las palabras no salieron a tiempo de mi boca, estaba en shock por todo, más George inteligentemente lo entendió.

-_El sepelio será mañana en Lakewood al caer la tarde_- dijo por último justo antes de que la bocina de un automóvil que le llamaba desde afuera pitara, alguien le recordaba que era hora de irse

-_Iré_- confirmé, George inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero antes de que atravesara la puerta lo llamé

_-George…dile que lo quiero_- le pedí. Una breve sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de George en un gesto de acuerdo, sabía cuanto quería a su pupilo y también que era su confidente.

Las horas ese día se me hicieron interminables, mientras no podía sacar de mi mente la fatal noticia, mientras no dejaba de imaginarme tu estado emocional, de preocuparme por ti, por todo lo que debías estar pasando en aquellos momentos.

A la mitad de la tarde teníamos una operación, donde yo era la principal asistente del cirujano. No sé en que momento exactamente pasó, por lo general yo era fuerte, tal vez fue ver tanta sangre, tal vez el escuchar los lamentos lejanos de los infectados que se encontraban en otras salas, quizá todo el remolino de emociones impactantes que rondaba por mi cabeza o tal vez el sentimiento de culpabilidad escondido que a ratos me invadía mezclado con los malestares de mi cuestionable estado de salud, lo cierto fue que en un momento todo se volvió a oscurecer y me sentí caer lentamente mientras dejaba la realidad y me sumía en la inconciencia.

* * *

Escuché gritos a mi alrededor, gente que me llamaba por mi nombre y aquello me trajo de vuelta, al suelo del quirófano del Hospital de Chicago. Me ayudaron a levantarme, estaba toda confundida y avergonzada, mientras mis superiores no dejaban de mirarme con interés ya que era la primera vez que me pasaba. Me sugirieron que tomara un poco de aire y no lo pensé dos veces, me sentía encerrada, solo quería salir corriendo de allí.

Me apresuré hasta los sanitarios sintiendo repentinamente mi estomago revuelto y una vez allí frente al espejo del lavabo descargué todo lo que escasamente había logrado ingerir aquel día. Me asusté entonces de la chica con ojos llorosos que me devolvía la mirada desde el espejo, a la que se le notaba claramente enferma, quien era esa pobre mujer. Qué me estaba pasando.

Me recargué sobre la pared agitada, con el pulso acelerado al igual que mi transpiración y me dejé caer hasta el suelo, había notado en mi misma los síntomas de la peste. Se cernía sobre mí implacable tal como lo hacia sobre los soldados y aquellos desafortunados ciudadanos que clamaban a Dios pidiendo piedad para que no se los llevara tan pronyo, la veía en sus rostros todos los días y ya me había acostumbrado a reconocerla. Me toqué la frente mientras la debilidad y el dolor que afectaba mis huesos hacía presa de mí solo para comprobar que hervía en fiebre.

Fue en ese mismo baño que me encontraron mis compañeras, semiconsciente y me llevaron a mis habitaciones, avisaron a los superiores que se encargaron de revisarme y confirmar como ya sabía que estaba condenada a pertenecer al grupo de personas con un 50% de probabilidades de vida. Procedieron a aplicar conmigo los mismos tratamientos que con los demás pacientes mientras rogaban a mis amigas que se comunicaran con algún familiar mío para contarle de mi salud. El abrazo de la Gripe Española era rápido y letal, al caer la noche ya no podía levantarme de la cama.

_-¡Es una Andrew!_- dijo una amiga con desesperación y hubo murmullos de admiración de parte de los que no lo sabían. Yo intenté decirles que ya no lo era pero no podía ni hablar con coherencia, de mi boca solo salían murmullos. Antes de caer en un pesado sueño, escuché como se ponían de acuerdo para ir a la mansión avisarles.

Obviamente al día siguiente no pude asistir al sepelio de la tía Elroy, porque irónicamente postrada en cama me encontraba, sentía que me estaba preparando para el mío propio. Sin embargo tú no lo sabías y debiste tomar mi inasistencia como ingratitud por parte de mí.

Según me enteré después la persona que enviaron para comunicarse contigo no pudo ni siquiera entrar a la mansión hasta la tarde, fue comprensible que todos en la familia ese día estuviesen ocupados en darle el último adiós a Elroy Andrew como para no perder el tiempo atendiendo a un desconocido. No obstante me di cuenta de que los amigos que hice en mi trabajo del hospital realmente me apreciaban porque se encargaron de enviar a otro emisario en la noche para volver a intentar cumplir la misión.

Según dicen, mi compañero solicitó hablar con el jefe de familia de parte mía, el guardia de la mansión después de escuchar mi nombre fue a avisar y se autorizó su ingreso… me cuentan que se había dirigido hacia tu oficina creyendo que iba a encontrar en ella a un hombre mayor pero en lugar de eso se halló frente a un joven apesadumbrado (y te imagino algo resentido) con ganas de saber de mí.

…_Amor que quema, _

_amor que enferma…_

Estaba casi sumida en un limbo provocado por los medicamentos cuando oí un revuelo y gente ingresando a mi habitación… y como un regalo divino en medio de aquel mar de voces distinguí tu voz

_-¡Candy!-_ exclamaste con preocupación yendo hasta mi cama y cayendo de rodillas a un costado. Abrí los ojos para mirarte con ternura mientras sujetabas mi mano flácida entre las tuyas para besarla con devoción.

_-¡Bert…estás aquí!-_ expresé con alegría tratando de sacar a flote toda la fuerza que me quedaba pero apenas logré un susurro. Acariciaste suavemente mi rostro. Tus ojos estaban llorosos, hablaban de lo mucho que me habías extrañado también.

_-Lo siento amor, siento mucho no haber venido antes, no podía_- te disculpaste, en eso entró un caballero elegante de bigote, alto y moreno que inclinó la cabeza al saludarme, me parecía conocido aunque nunca lo había visto antes. Enseguida se dirigió a ti en un refinado acento francés.

_-¿Es ella Candice White?-_

Tú me miraste con amor ante su interrogación

_-Sí, es ella, es mi Candy- _repusiste sin dudar. Era la primera vez que me admitías frente a uno de tus amigos, me emocioné. El hombre no cuestionó nada, solo se mantuvo en silencio contemplando la escena. Intuí que los dos habían estado hablando de mí. Suponía que debía ser algún socio tuyo pero entonces reconocí algo en él que había visto en otro lugar, el grosor de sus cejas, sus pómulos, era iguales a los de Rebecca Gaultier, sin duda debía ser su padre.

_-Estarás bien pequeña, me encargaré de que tengas las mejores atenciones. Te vas a recuperar Candy- tú _me prometiste, atrayendo mi atención hacia ti y tu seguridad una vez mas me trajo calma, creía en firmemente en ti.

Acariciaste mis cabellos pero al reparar con atención en mi rostro, quizá con los primeros signos cadavéricos que asomaban y la temperatura de mi frente, tu ánimo cambió a exaltación.

_-¡Señorita está hirviendo en fiebre, por favor llame enseguida al docto_r!- te descargaste con la enfermera, quien corrió a obedecer tu orden. El médico se presentó en menos de tres minutos. La familia Andrew era respetada en todo Chicago y a esas alturas ya debía correr por el Hospital el rumor de que el jefe de ellos se encontraba presente. Todos sabían que un enfrentamiento contigo podía costarles el puesto y hasta su carrera.

_-Señor estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. Le administramos los mismos medicamentos que a los demás pacientes, pero cada persona es diferente en responder_…- trato de explicar ante tus reclamos pero le interrumpiste enfurecido

-¡_Cómo que los mismos, yo quiero los mejores!..¡No escatime en precios, yo puedo pagarlo todo, usted solo sálvela, haga su trabajo!- _te acercaste a él amenazante con toda la intención de tomarlo por el cuello y el doctor en una medida desesperada le hizo señas a la enfermera para que me administrara alguna medicina especial vía intravenosa para intentar calmar más rápido la fiebre.

Aquello no fue buena muy idea porque lo único que lograron fue que empezara a desfallecer. Aquel medicamento no me cayó bien, pienso que tal vez era alérgica a él porque comencé a sentir que me faltaba la respiración y pronto vinieron las convulsiones.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba sin que lo pudiera controlar en una búsqueda desesperada de un poco de aire

_-¡Candy!_- te escuché gritar desesperado –_ ¡Dios que le sucede, que le está pasando!_- le reclamaste al doctor asustado pero él parecía estar igual de impresionado que tú. En un acto de angustia intentaste acercarte a mí pero las enfermeras se opusieron alegando que era perjudicial para mi cuadro clínico y el Sr. Gaultier tuvo también que intervenir para detenerte, sosteniéndote de los brazos

_-¡Cálmese William por favor!-_

_-¡Suéltame Jean! ¡Candyyy!- _gritaste intentando soltarte

-_Joven por favor debe mantenerse alejado mientras atendemos a la paciente, debe conservar la calma- _intentó apaciguarte la Jefa de las enfermeras, una mujer mayor y por lo general muy estricta en su trabajo, pero contigo amable. Me di cuenta de que en el fondo le conmovía nuestra situación. El sufrimiento de amor que se descubría en ti era realmente estremecedor, le alcanzaba a ella en su corazón de madre y además porque me conocía, me tenía aprecio por mi empeño en el trabajo y porque también sabía que yo arrastraba a cuestas un amor escondido que se volviera tormentoso, y solo entonces podía reconocer al culpable ante sus ojos.

Hasta entonces a pesar de todo el malestar que sentía mi cuerpo, mi mente aún seguía lúcida para hacer mis propias suposiciones. Sentí como el médico y las enfermeras se ubicaban alrededor de mí y me tomaban el pulso, hubo una exclamación pánico de una de ellas, probablemente de la que leyera la presión

_-¡Doctor!_-

_-¡Suero!-_ ordenó el médico en respuesta y enseguida una liga sujetando mi brazo me advirtió antes de que pudiera abriera mis ojos llorosos del pinchazo que vendría después.

Sentí como la sustancia empezaba a viajar desde mi brazo y luego por todo mi cuerpo a velocidades vertiginosas, mareándome y provocándome arcadas, lo curioso es que ya no tenía nada que vomitar puesto que horas antes se me había venido todo. Mis compañeras trataron de impedir que hiciera movimientos bruscos. Me sentía morir, la garganta me ardía, todo me daba vueltas y tenía dificultades para respirar.

Cuando las náuseas pasaron un poco, sentí como me administraban una máscara de oxígeno un implemento médico nuevo que se estaba comenzando a utilizar en los hospitales pero al cual solo tenían acceso los clientes más adinerados. Me parecía todo irreal, como si estuviese dentro de una película de cinematógrafos. No podía creer que me estuviera sucediendo a mí. Es más estaba enojada con las fuerzas divinas por ponerme en esa situación. No era justo que me sucediera eso a mí cuando recién empezaba a realizar mis metas, cuando aún tenía tanto por vivir.

-_Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos_- escuché explicar al doctor –_pero no lo entiendo, al parecer no responde a alguna de las medicinas…-_

_-¡Qué quiere decir con que no entiende!_- te oí vociferar enojado y por las palabras del Sr. Gaultier que siguieron supe que tu enojo estaba pasando a mayores

_-¡Tranquilo William, suéltalo!- _

_-Señor Andrew, créame, estamos procediendo adecuadamente y lo más cuidadosos que podemos considerando el estado especial de la paciente-_

_-¿De qué habla?- _refutaste y aquellas últimas palabras del doctor retumbaron en mi consciencia… "_Estado especial_"

El médico entonces procedió a explicar

-_Así es, la joven Candy se encuentra embarazada, tiene aproximadamente mes y medio de gestación…no podemos administrarle medicamentos fuertes, de otra forma dañaría al bebé -_

La noticia cayó en mí como un balde de agua fría, como una luz de esperanza en medio de esa inmensa oscuridad, si bien había considerado aquella posibilidad en un principio, mi repentino ataque de fiebre la había subestimado… Me hubiera gustado ver tu cara de impresión al recibir la noticia de que ibas a ser padre. En medio de mis dolencias me imaginé lo hermoso que habría sido que recibiéramos aquella buena nueva en otras circunstancias, en algún momento en que estuviéramos juntos y felices.

La alegría empezó a invadirme, deseaba hablar pero no podía, quería levantarme de allí y correr a abrazarte, pero en la situación que estaba aquello quedaba relegado para solo un anhelo, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para moverme. No sé como saqué fuerzas de mi interior pero lo cierto es que apenas pude balbucear tu nombre. Tú consternado me oíste. Vi tu cara de preocupación, tus manos juntas cerca de tu rostro tratando de procesar aún la noticia y tu sorpresa al escuchar mi llamado. No hubo necesidad de repetirlo, enseguida te acercaste a mi lado y te agachaste cerca de mí.

-_Amor mío…-_ me dijiste, besando mi mano, me di cuenta que estabas llorando y aquello me contagió también, no pude soportarlo, porque la vida nos ponía una vez más en una encrucijada, ahora cuando debíamos ser tan dichosos. Me acariciaste suavemente el rostro con ternura y me besaste la frente -… _gracias por darme el regalo más maravilloso princesa…por favor resiste, resiste por nuestro bebé y por mí_- suplicaste dulcemente mientras con cuidado, como si dudaras de lastimarme con solo tocarme, con los nervios productos de estar frente a algo nuevo, desconocido y hermoso, colocabas tu mano temblorosa sobre mi vientre.

Lágrimas de dicha resbalaron por mis mejillas, mientras te miraba, mi sueño se volvía realidad en medio de esa situación tan complicada. Lucías precioso aún en medio de tu preocupación, embelesado observando mi cuerpo como si se tratara de algo mágico, de donde podría nacer la más grande razón de nuestras vidas. Mi príncipe hermoso, mi gran amor…de repente posaste tus expresivos ojos azules sobre los míos, los mismos que me habían enamorado de niña atándome a ti para siempre y me sentí presa una vez más de una inmensa emoción, la misma que me producía mariposas en el estómago porque te adoraba.

Pensé que los ojos de mi bebé serían iguales. Sería un niño amado, tendría un hogar, unos padres que lo cuidaran y velaran por él, a diferencia de nosotros que nos habíamos criado prácticamente en manos del destino. Sería un Andrew y se parecería a ti. Solo el cielo sabe cuanto anhelé en ese momento que llegara el día de tenerlo entre mis brazos.

Entonces me ocurrió algo inesperado. Repentinamente mis latidos antes acelerados, quizá producto de la emoción de que estuvieras allí, por la noticia recién recibida o lo más probable por la enfermedad letal que se cernía sobre mi cuerpo, comenzaron a serlo aún más y pronto mi corazón empezó a golpear dentro de mi pecho con ferocidad. Me asusté, en esos momentos supe entonces que estaba condenada.

Escuché que el Doctor pedía alarmado que despejaran la zona de la cama y procedía a darme masaje cardiovascular, era una técnica que conocía perfectamente en casos de paros cardiacos.

Te rehusaste a irte y permaneciste a mi lado sin soltar mi mano, decidí clavar en ti mi mirada, como un ancla para evitar que me llevara el mar.

_-Candy, Candy por favor…_-te escuché decir, pero para entonces todo a mi alrededor se volvió de colores brillantes, luminosos, como si me encontrara dentro de un sueño y la voces comenzaron a hacerse lejanas, envueltas en eco, me estaba yendo

_-Por favor Candy resiste…-_

Entre todos los sonidos que creaba la creciente preocupación en derredor, distinguía claramente tu voz, era lo más dulce, lo último que quería que me acompañara si debía abandonar el mundo. Llegué a un punto en que extrañamente a pesar de que los veía a todos moverse asustados a mi alrededor yo ya no sentía dolor… fue entonces cuando en medio de todo mi delirio lo vi…

Ingresó a la habitación, normal como si se tratara de alguien del equipo médico también y comenzó a caminar entre los presentes. Me invadió un estupor producto de la impresión de verlo de nuevo cuando menos lo esperaba, después de haberlo extrañado a rabiar tanto, durante tanto tiempo… No se dirigió a nadie sino que fijó toda su atención en mí, su mirada me traía tanta paz y ya casi lo había olvidado

-_A…Anthony…- _se escapó de un susurro de mis labios

Noté como enseguida el agarre de tu mano se aminoraba y palidecías dudando de lo que me habías escuchado decir, seguiste la dirección de mi mirada al instante para solo encontrarte con el vacio detrás de ti. Nadie entendió el significado de mis palabras más que tú.

-_Candy por favor no te vayas_- entonces me suplicaste con toda la fuerza de tu corazón, y te debruzaste con devoción sobre mi vientre, cerrando los ojos.

Comprendí entonces que solo yo podía ver a Anthony, que él estaba allí para mí con su mirada y sonrisa dulce, esperándome. Etéreo, atemporal, tan bello y galante como el día en que dejó de existir. Entendí que había venido por mí.

_Amor que llama, amor que mata…_

* * *

**Tema: Peligroso Amor**

**Intérprete: Miriam Hernandez**_  
_

_Continuará...  
_

_¡Gracias por leer!  
_

_Atte  
_

_Belén  
_


End file.
